My Little Pony: Friendship is a Miracle
by Dragon Emperor Geon
Summary: When a Man and his Dog are transported to Equestria, He learns that Friendship can truly be a life changer. There is some TwilightxOC. Enjoy! Meowth and all other characters are are owned by their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Man and His Dog

It was a quiet summer morning, and all throughout Ponyville, all the ponies were doing their own things, but who we are going to see, is the Queen of this mystical land of Equestria, Princess Celestia. Her rule has gone on for as long as Equestria stood, and today, she is beginning to wonder what she could do to liven things up in the quiet Ponyville. What she REALLY wanted was a new friend for the Mane 6, including spike.

This particular friend needed to be someone who could learn from them, as much as they could be taught by him the meaning of friendship. Having one more human wouldn't hurt... and she knew the perfect one. Looking into a scroll she picked up using her magic, she peered inside and saw a man who looked about 20 years old and with an air of sadness around him.

The man was wearing some blue Jeans that had a little flare at the bottom, with his dark brown combat boots. The man had a white t-shirt on, and on top of that he wore an unfastened button-up shirt blowing in the wind, the length of which reached towards a bit after the bottom of his ass. Pictures of a red flame on the edges of it with a big Chinese dragon on the back adorned the shirt and giving it a kind of fighting motif. He wore some black fingerless gloves, which had some metal slates on the knuckles in case he broke into a fight with someone. His hair was a short darkish brown which was spiked at the end of his forehead. He had a patch of hair on his chin that was a bit orange. Altogether, he looked like an individual who could benefit from a little more friendship.

"Ah ha, this one shall work. A boy and his dog." She smiled and then closed her eyes and chanted some strange words.

Soon, over at the man's home, we find him siting with nowhere to go. His black Labrador, Gypsy, sat at his side. The man looked at her and smiled.

"I'm so glad I have you, Gypsy. Such a good girl." He said as he started patting the dog's soft head. The dog had a completely black coat of fur, and was about 7 human years old, but still played like a puppy would. She carried around with her a Chew toy by the shape of a candy cane. The only thing she wore was a red collar, with some identification on a little slate of metal. Both of them lived in a small apartment, but the place was a dump... and the sad part was, the man couldn't hold up a job, mainly because he wasn't too keen on the people he was working for. He sat there in his beat-up recliner and sighed.

"Looks like we're eating nothing today, Gypsy, I don't have any food, girl..." He frowned as the pup whined a little, but nuzzled his leg, to reassure him she was fine. "I know, as long as we're together, we'll conquer anything, huh girl? Even hunger."

He smiled and then sighed a bit as he got up from his chair as he looked at the city of New york. "What a city...to think we came here to find a good job, all for naught..." Gypsy whined a bit with her chew toy, knowing playing with her would cheer him right up. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"OK girl, OK. Here fetch!"

He chucked it across the room as the dog grabbed it with her teeth gently and skipped over to him. He took the toy and raised it over him. "Want it? Hm? SIT." He said boldly. The dog obeyed him almost like the order was programmed into her mind, as she sat. He smiled and spoke again.

"Paw."

The dog then lifted her right front leg and put it into her friend's reached out hand.

"Good! now lie down for me."

The dog did just what she was told. her tail wagging a million miles an hour.

"Now...Say please."

The dog then sat back up, looking at the toy. "Come on, girl!" He said smiling as the dog barked. "Good girl!" He said as he threw it.

His green eyes looked at her and then towards the window, it was turning to night. "Looks like we'll have to do somethin' for food tomorrow." He said towards his companion. As soon as he was about to lie down, he felt a sudden warm air in the room.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he looked around. "mhm..." He said as he was lying down. Just then, a white light filled the room, and Gypsy stood up in alarm before she looked over with her brown eyes at the man who got up quickly. "The heck...?" He asked as he noticed that a mysterious force dragged him inside. As hard as he might, he was no match for it's pull. the dog jumped right in after her master...

What was this white light?

Where was he being dragged to?

He could only imagine...


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Equestria!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Equestria!

The bright light picked them up from their apartment room, and in a few short seconds, the man found himself in the air falling. As he screamed he hit the ground with a heavy thud. He was about to get up, but something else landed right on his back. Gypsy, as shaky as she was from the drop, soon walked off and nudged her master's arm to try to help him up.

"That hurt like a Mother-" was all he said as he looked around. He saw plenty of ponies staring right back. the area was a in the middle of a magnificent town, with ponies everywhere he looked. He started at Gypsy, then at them.

"Where the hell...?" He said as he looked in every direction.. He started to get freaked out, but really lost it when he heard a pony scream. At that instance every pony there scream their little heads off. The man grew scared and screamed himself, and tried to run towards a safe path where there wasn't any pony, but then he felt something hard collide with him, he ran into a building and fell down, and with the collision, a lone potted plant on a window sill fell right down on his head as he tried to get up. The crash was so loud the ponies stopped and looked at the downed being.

"It's another human..." one filly said after a long silence. They started to poke him and murmur. Suddenly a growl was heard from behind them. Gypsy ran towards her downed friend and growled a little more to warn them to back off. Each of the ponies slowly backed away, scared that it would bite. Gypsy whined a little towards her knocked out friend and tried to pick him up, but to no avail.

"E-Excuse me, pardon me..." said a soft and heavenly voice. From out of the crowd came a light pink-haired pony. This pony had a long pink mane flowing as she floated on her little wings. Her coat was a Light-Yellowish hue, and a marking indicating butterflies was on her flank. Even the way she silently flew towards the human rang with grace and delicacy.

"Oh my you poor thing..." she said softly as she neared the man.

Gypsy started to growl once more, but the pony didn't flinch.

"Oh, Little dog, I'm not going to hurt him, i want to help the poor thing..." She said towards the dog. The dog sat down and whimpered, asking her to help him up. The Pegasus only smiled and nodded, knowing what the puppy was trying to say.

As hard as she could, she used her body's weight to push the human to a sitting position. After that, she bit the collar of the man's shirt. and with Gypsy tugging as well, they were successful at moving him. little by little, they moved him towards the mare's little hill. She opened the door and tugged with all her might until he was on the couch in the middle of the room they dragged him into. "There we go." She smiled. "I need to get the other girls." She looked at Gypsy, who was lying right next to her master. "Now if you could, little dog, I'm going to get some of my friends, please stay here, if that's alright..." She trailed off as she saw the dog sleeping. "Awww..." She cooed as she petted its head. She then went to find her friends...

The young pony flew over to a tree house in the middle of the town. Using her hoof, she knocked, and the door opened revealing a small dragon with purple scales. "Pardon me, Spike, but do you know where Twilight Sparkle is, by any chance? It's um...kind of important..."

"She's in her study room, I'll get her.", was all he said with a smile before running off and leaving the young pony looking after herself outside. The Pegasus then floated inside to wait for Twilight Sparkle. A few moments later, a purple unicorn stood by the end of the stairs with a confused look.

"What's going on, Fluttershy? I wasn't expecting company."

The Pegasus cleared her little throat before speaking. "Well, um...there's a human in Ponyville once again, and I was wondering if you could help me with it, if it's not too much trouble..."

"Another human?" Twilight Sparkle looked with surprise. "What is it doing in Ponyville?"

Fluttershy only frowned. "I have no clue, but I found it with a bump on its head, and a dog guarding it. I brought it back to my home. I need to get the others, too...Maybe they can help."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "We should also bring Josh into the picture, perhaps they know each other?"

Spike walked in with a single gem he was munching on, its green color gleaming even as the dragon munched on it. "Maybe we should ask Princess Celestia, she might know something, Twilight."

She only shook her head. "I don't think right now is a good time, she's too busy with her duties to be bothered. When we learn more, I'll send her a message."

Spike nodded. "Then why don't we go see it! We'll find every pony and tell them the news!"

The two ponies agreed, and were off. They told the news to their other friends, and Rainbow Dash was last. Up in a cloud home of her own, Rainbow Dash had been living with a human that was known as Joshua James Rocket.

He was a 16 year old boy with hazel eyes, black hair that came down to his neck, having since his arrival in Ponyville, and a special pair of retractable wings as white as glistening snow. He was wearing a black jacket that was covering a red shirt, a set of sapphires along its back to show it off. He was also wearing black shorts, which were torn at the knees, as his legs were covered in burn scars and a grotesque indentation on his kneecaps slowly healing over. His last article of clothing were black sandals with some diamonds on the straps. A majority of the clothes had been made special for him by another one of their friends.

Spike ran up towards the floating household, and yelled for Rainbow Dash. As soon as Rainbow Dash opened her door and looked down, Spike told of the news. "Josh! get out here! Another Human arrived!"

Rainbow Dash looked up to see the boy and his Meowth looking at her in shock.

"Another? Where? I need to see!" Josh insisted. Rainbow Dash told him of the location, and the three with Spike dashed off towards Fluttershy's Animal Sanctuary.

Time passed by, and the man woke up to see his dog wagging her tail by his side. With a groggy look, he smiled and patted her head. "Heyah, girl...glad that dream's over-"

That was all he could say until he looked around to see totally different decor around him. "Where are we...?"

He took a second look and saw the mane six standing by his side along with Spike, Meowth, and Josh staring at him. The pink one bounced right into his view and giggled.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" She said in a happy tone.

He screamed once more as everyone flinched. The man tried to back up, but hit a wall, and above him were various picture frames about to fall on his head. One fell, but one of the ponies caught it before it hit his already-hurt cranium. The pony spoke in a southern accent.

"Whoa, big fellah! Don't wanna give yourself another blow to the ol' noggin!" She put the picture back and the man slowly got back on the couch.

"What the hell is going on..." He asked in a shaky tone.

"Heh, that's a fine thank you for ya.." the cowpony spoke up, a little annoyed by the abruptness, although at the same time she somewhat expected this sort of reaction.

"whatever..." he said as he looked around. "Who..who are you...?" He asked.

Twilight Sparkle walked forward. "Allow me to welcome you to Equestria, Kingdom of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. You are in Ponyville, one of the main capitals. I'm Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's Student." She looked over at Pinkie Pie as she bounced around.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and Oooh! You're new here, I need to throw a party! It's gonna be a big party with hats and confetti and cake!" She babbled as she giggled at the thought.

The Cowpony walked up next. "Howdy there! Name's Applejack! Pleased ta Meet 'cha! I run Sweet Apple Acres, The Best Apple Farm in all of Equestria! We sell the best Apples you've ever eaten!

The Rainbow-maned one flew right over. "Hi! I'm Rainbow Dash! Best Flier in all of Cloudsdale! I'm gonna join the wonderbolts one day! I can do all sorts of tricks! Like the Patented Sonic Rainboom!" She said proudly as she zoomed around in the air.

Fluttershy flew over slowly. "I'm...I'm Fluttershy..." She said softly. "Come again?" The Man Asked. " I'm...Fluttershy..." She said a bit louder. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, you know." He said reassuringly. Fluttershy smiled a bit. "My Name is Fluttershy. I tend all the animals of Ponyville...um...I found you hit your head...and I wanted to tend you for a bit...if that's ok..." She kept looking at the man's head bump. "Of course it is. thank you for helping me outta that situation there. I would've caused a massive panic!" Fluttershy smiled a bit more with a hinted pink on her cheeks. "You're welcome, sir..."

As Soon as she was done, a white unicorn with a amazing purple tamed mane trotted to him. "My name is Rarity, I run a clothing shop in which I can make the most dashing clothes in Equestria! and Darling, you need some newer clothing! Perhaps you'll see me later for a quick measure?" She looked at him as he looked at his clothes. "Well, I do need some extra clothing..." "It's Settled then!" Rarity smiled. "I'm going to make you shine, Sweetie!" He chuckled at the comment and then looking at the last of the group. Spike walked up first.

"I'm Spike! Twilight Sparkle's Assistant. I usually pal around with her to write notes for Princess Celestia. I'm always around to get her outta trouble." He said as he tried to sound good. but Twilight only rolled her eyes while giggling softly.

The cat Pokemon waved at him. "Meowth's the Name, and Pokemon's my game! I'm Josh's equivalent to Spike, hee hee." he said with a cat-like smile.

"Wait, Josh...you mean Josh Rocket?"

"Yea, why?"

He looked over and laughed. "Joshua! Long time, no see, little friend!"

"Friend?" Was all he heard from every pony as he stomped with his heavy legs to his friend.

"A good online contact of mine for a few years! We've talked for so long, I was always wondering how we would meet!" He smiled and then noticed the wings. "What are these?" He said as he touched one, the wing retracted a bit as Josh chuckled.

"Princess Luna helped me with making these, so I could live with Rainbow Dash, she even helped me and Meowth be together!"

He smiled wide. "I think I get it now, I remember all of you!" The man said. "You're the elements of Harmony!" "You know of us?" Twilight Sparkle asked confused. "It's a long story..." He said scratching his head. "I might as well tell you who I am..." He said.

"My name, is Graham. My friends have given me the nickname DragonHeart, because of my fierceness in combat. I love fighting, it's my pastime, as you would say. I may look big and strong, but I'm kind once you get to know me. I'm 20 years old. about 4 years older than Josh here in human years. " He said.

"Please to meet you, Graham!" Rainbow Dash said while smiling.

"Thanks for the introduction guys, I'm sorry I was startled and all. I'm just trying to get used to the drastic change. Oh! Gypsy!" The dog ran right over and jump up to see him as he laughed. "This is my faithful companion, Gypsy. I found her long ago getting beat up by other people, and I stepped in to back them off. ever since, she's been at my side for as long as I can remember."

The man and the others started talking a bit and one of them piped up. "Why don't we show you around?" Pinkie said while bouncing around.

"Well, what the hell, I'm game." Graham said as the others cheered.

"Quite the friendly folk, Josh, cant believe I didn't come here sooner!" Graham nudged his shoulder. "By the way, you need to tell me what you're doing here later. Right now, I guess I'll check out Ponyville with you guys." He smiled as Pinkie Pie lead the way...

Graham was on his way to becoming happy for once in his life... 


	3. Chapter 3: A Monster

Chapter 3: "I'm a Monster..."

Pinkie Pie bounced around as she led the group towards a building that looked like a giant cake. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! It's where we bake cupcakes and cakes and have parties and all sorts of fun stuff!" She opened the door and smiled widely as she let them inside. Graham went wide eyed.

"Woooah..." was all he said as he looked around. There were baked treats spread all over on a giant table. There were Whoopie Pies, Cupcakes, Cakes, and cookies!. Graham stepped over and licked his lips. "I haven't eaten in a while. Can I...?" He looked at Pinkie pie.

"Go ahead! Just one! the rest is for customers! I gotta get ready!" Pinkie then started grabbing stuff, but saw Graham pick up a cupcake with a cherry on top of it.

"This looks good.." He said as he took a small lick. His eyes widened a bit as he bit it and chewed. "My god, this is awesome!" Graham laughed as he ate the whole thing quickly.

Pinkie pie giggled as he ate it. "You got a little something on you, Graham!" Graham then looked and her and smiled. He took his finger and swiped at his cheek to find a bunch of frosting. He laughed and so did the others.

By the time Graham was done with Being introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Graham was off again to see more of Ponyville with Gypsy closely following behind him. Pinkie Pie stayed back to help make a party for somepony she couldn't say. The next place on the list was Sweet Apple Acres. Graham looked about in amazement as he looked at the whole plethora of Apple Trees. Each tree carried a dozen or so apples on their branches. The apples themselves looked mighty tasty, but Graham had eaten the juicy cupcake already and he didn't wanna impose on the cowpony's kindness.

He looked around and saw three little fillies doing something with a platform to jump from, and a plank, that was balanced on a rock. two fillies were on the tall platform waiting for a red haired filly to walk on the plank.

"Ready!" She said as the three yelled at the top of their lungs "Cutie Mark Crusader Flying Circus!".

The two fillies at the top crashed down onto the opposite side of the plank as the Red haired one flew in the air, but looking down, she screamed as she realized how high up she was.

"Applebloom!" Applejack said as she tried to grab a nearby rope, but looked as Graham ran in, and jumped as high as he could, grabbing her in the air, doing a front flip, and landing with a powerful thud that shook a few apples from the trees. The others applauded and cheered as Graham wiped his forehead and set the pony down.

"Well I'll be darned! That was some mighty fine catchin' you did saving mah sister!" Applejack shouted as she ran over.

"Aw, it wasn't anything..." The Man flushed a bit of pink as the others ran over.

"That was amazing! when you were like reeeooow in the air and she was all like Applebloom! Applebloom!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew around describing his actions. He smiled as everyone chattered on.

"You did good!" Josh walked over slapping his back.

Graham laughed. "I was just glad nopony got hurt." He said.

Applebloom walked over with her other two friends walked over. "What were you ponies thinkin' with tryin' ta launch each other in the air like you were tossed apples!" Applejack said in disappointment as Applebloom and her friends looked down.

"And you too, Sweetie Bell! You should know better!" Rarity said rather harshly to the little unicorn. Scootaloo frowned. "It was my Idea..." She said.

Graham frowned and walked over, kneeling on one leg. "Look here, Applejack, Rarity. I know you guys are mad at them, but cut them a bit of slack. I'm sure they wont do that again, right girls?" He looked at the three and winked.

The fillies nodded. "We wont ever do a stunt like THAT again! We promise!" They said in unison as He patted them on the head. "Who are you, we need to know who our hero is!" Applebloom asked as Graham flushed from embarrassment.

"Name's Graham. and who're you cute little things?" He chuckled.

"I'm Applebloom!"

"I'm Sweetie Belle!"

"I'm Scootaloo!"

"And weeeeee're...The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" They said in sync. "We're trying to find our cutie marks!" Sweetie Bell piped up. Applebloom looked at the Chinese Dragon on his shirt. "You have a cutie mark! What is it...?"

Graham looked over. "Oh this? Well, It's a Chinese Dragon, Representing ferocity" He said.

"You're a Monster Slayer!" Applebloom looked at it more.

"Nah, No Monster slayer, but a Fighter, none the less..."

"What, Like Karate and stuff?" Scootaloo asked.

"I guess so, if you wanna think it like that." He smiled.

"Cooool! Can we see?" The three asked towards him.

"I, um...I dont know..." He said back.

"Aww, pleeeeease?" Applebloom pleaded. He looked at her as she made a adorable face to trick him into doing it.

"Fine..." He said as the three cheered on in excitement. "I'd need something to practice on first, it's been so long since I fought last." He said sighing. He looked over at Twilight. "Could you help? I know you have magic, maybe summon a dummy?" He asked.

"I can do better than that, Graham. Hold still." She smiled as her horn started to glow.

"Wait, wha-" Was all he got out as a bright light enveloped him. A second later. he opened his eyes. "I don't get it, what was I waiting fo-" Was again all he got out as he stared at himself...right next to him! "How did you...?" He looked at his clone, as his clone looked at him. The clone was all grey, even his clothing was uncolored.

"I used magic, a new spell I've been wanting to use to see if it worked!" Twilight smiled feeling proud of herself. Graham's clone copied everything he did.

"So you gonna sit there all dumbstruck or fight it?" The little Scootaloo asked as Graham looked at them.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I was too busy looking at my awesomeness." He said laughing as he sighed. "Alright. Ready." He said as he backed up a bit. The clone took a stance. Graham gulped a bit as he did the same.

"Reaaady...Go!" Meowth yelled as the two collided with each other in a lock. The two staring at each other angrily. The clone then got the upper hand as he started to pick the real one up. "Wait, no! I was gonna do that!" He said as the clone tossed him on the ground with a powerful throw downward. The clone then jumped into the air as he was about to do a body slam. The real Graham then dodged it by rolling out of harm's way and getting up.

"Come on, do something! Get mad!" Rainbow Dash cheered him on.

Graham looked at her and smirked. "Ok, my turn, you faker." He said as he rammed into it as the fake got up, he picked it up with all his might. "Man, is this how much weight I'm holding? Gotta lose some of it." He said as he tossed it upward instead. He then jumped high into the air, he raised his hand over his head, connecting them into a ball, he then came down on it with a hard knock into it's head as the others cheered. The fake fell downward, but not without bouncing back up from the ground. He then grabbed its legs and started to spin in the air, he got one full revolution as he threw it down. It hit the earth with a giant crash that shook the ground, causing Applebloom to lose her balance.

"Come here, Cupcake! I'll beat the stuffin' outta you!" Graham taunted as his blood boiled with excitement. The grey Graham got up shakily, while the real Graham snorted a bit and ran up to it. Graham grabbed the clone by the Shirt as the thing looked at him with fright and tried to run, but couldn't get away. Graham laughed as he punched it over and over in the face. It soon broke free as The real one preformed a sweep kick to down the big grey one. The clone couldn't get up. As The real one stomped over, his eyes seemed strange.

Fluttershy looked at him and noticed that his eyes were full of anger and hate. She gasped and flew over to separate them.

"What are you doing, Fluttershy? I must Kill him!" Graham growled.

"Graham, stop!" Fluttershy yelled. "This isn't you...I know it isn't you...you couldn't be this violent..." She spoke softer.

Graham looked at her face and frowned. "I..." Was all he said as he looked at his hands. "Oh my god...what have I done..." Graham said as he ran the opposite direction. "Wait! Where are you going!" Josh said as he tried to keep up by flying by Graham's side, but he was knocked away as Graham ran straight into the woods. The other ponies were shocked.

Twilight Sparkle then made the clone disappear. "We gotta find him! He's heading towards Everfree Forest!" She exclaimed as the others headed straight into the forest in search for their friend.

Fluttershy looked at Gypsy, who looked at her. They knew what to do. Following his scent, Gypsy ran towards the middle of the everfree, inside of a ancient ruin. It seemed familiar to Fluttershy, which after looking around, she remembered. "This is that place that my friends and I found Nightmare Moon" She said towards Gypsy. The pup looked over and barked, Seeing Graham looking at his fists, covered in blood.

"I'm a monster...I've tried running away from my true self...All I am is a monster...a monster that will never be satisfied..." He said to himself as the blood slowly dripped from his hands, spattering at his feet.

"I don't think you're a monster, Graham..." Fluttershy said softly floating on her wings, inching closer. Gypsy sat down, letting the Sweet pony do what she wanted to do.

Graham looked up and saw her. "Fluttershy...you have no idea how twisted i am inside...I have been harboring heavy feelings...ones that I don't think will ever disappear..." He looked back down.

"If you want...um...I could listen..." She said trotting towards him slowly. She made it so that she was in his view. He was shedding a tear, which hit her little nose. Fluttershy sat down. "I'm here for you, just like I am with my friends." Fluttershy smiled a bit, as he looked at her and sniffed.

"A-Alright, Flu-fluttershy..." He said as he calmed down a bit. "I first found my inner rage a long way back..." He said looking straight as his fists. "I was only eight years old...My parents and I were as happy as we could be. One day, my family heard a crash downstairs in their house...it was a madman, we didn't know where he came from, but he was tearing the place apart, they tried to call for help, but they weren't fast enough, he got to them before they had even a chance...He slaughtered them both in cold blood..." He started to shake. "He was looking for a hiding spot from the asylum he escaped from, he found me and tried to kill me, but I hit him with something and ran as fast as I could. I know I would never go back." He looked at her.

Fluttershy could only feel the sadness that he felt. She couldn't even think about being in his position. "As time passed, I tried to be friendly with other children, but they would laugh at me for losing my family...one day, a kid pushed me out of the way. Telling me to back off. Something in my head snapped that day, and I grew angry, I grabbed him and beat him up, it took three teachers to get me off of this boy, and even then i wanted to kill him, I screamed it out of the top of my lungs, and every little kid that day was frightened of me, saying they would never talk to me. I was a outcast for my rage. I wanted to kill that boy so badly...so, so badly..." He said, looking at her with tears. "I ran from the everything, I hid for years, and as soon as I started to grow up, I found Gypsy, She was being beaten by a man, so I did what she couldn't and that was fight. I knocked him clean off his feet. The man did nothing to me as I bashed him with whatever I could hold." He shook. "I saved her, but the man called the police, the people who are supposed to protect the innocent... I've wanted to make every single person feel my pain, the torment that sizzled in my heart, the rage the boiled in my veins... After I saved her, I ran off with Gypsy to find a new home..." He started to sob. "I've been wanting to escape my rage, and be happy for once in my life, but my past keeps haunting me Fluttershy... I've always felt like I could have done something to save them... but I'm a demon deep down, and not a single person would help me...everyone was afraid of me..."

He started to cry. Fluttershy's heard his biggest secret. All of it. Her heart was burdened with sadness for him, but she didn't know what to do, suddenly, she found herself talking. "Graham..I wont run away from you...you need somepony...somepony who can care for you, and help you find happiness...I'll be that pony who will help you...I'm your friend, Graham, and I don't want you to feel like someone isn't there for you...We all are. We would never run away from you." Fluttershy nuzzled his arm with her head, trying to cheer him up.

He looked at her and sniffed. "You...you mean it, Fluttershy...?" He stopped shivering.

"Of course, Graham, I'm the element of Kindness, after all." She said smiling. She soon flapped her wings and brought him into a hug. He started to cry once more. "There there, let it all out..." she said softly. He held her close, her mane soft against his skin. "Shhh...shh..." She cooed as the man started to calm down. just then, the others came up to find them.

"Graham, we heard the whole thing, and we wont run from ya," Applejack said.

"We care a lot about you, darling and if there was anything wrong, you could have told us." Rarity added.

"Friendship is a strong thing to have, and even though you didn't have it back where you came from, we want to help you get what you've missed out on: Friends." Twilight Sparkle concluded.

Graham looked at everypony in the group, Even Josh stepped up. "To tell you the truth, they made me feel special too, Graham, even after..." The teen stopped, not wanting to remember his past.. "We're all friends here, and you can tell us anything. That's what we're for." He smiled.

Meowth looked over. "You should never be afraid ta tell us anything on ya mind." The cat scratched his ear.

Graham started to tear once more. "I...I feel so...so...happy..." He said quietly as Fluttershy hugged him again.

Pinkie Pie, who was told during his disappearance what happened, bounced over. "We got something for you later to help you feel welcome in Ponyville!" She grinned and trotted around. He started to feel the dark cloud in his heart disappear, and he suddenly knew how having friends...TRUE friends finally felt...ones that would never leave. He could finally move on. 


	4. Chapter 4: Family Matters

**I'd Like to thank you everybody for faving my story. I will promise this, I will make it exciting again! Very Soon! Although I'd Like you, the reviewers, to tell me what you'd like to see in a chapter? I'll accept anything. :3 Enjoy the Chapter, Fillies and Gentlecolts!**

Chapter 4: Family Matters...

Graham and the others exited the Everfree Forest and started to head down to Rarity's Boutique. The man had finished calming down, but was still looking at each pony, wondering how they thought of him for real, whether they thought he was a baby or not. They soon reached the Boutique and moved inside.

"I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave, except Graham." Rarity said. They all understood and took their leave. As soon as they were along, the fashionestra Unicorn gave Graham a smile. "Alright, Darling, I've done this once before with Josh. I'd like you to tell me what you would like for your clothing to be, and I'll do the best I can to make them for you." She made her horn glow and a notepad and a pen zipped right towards her, floating near her face. "Alright, Sweetheart, The first step towards a new set of clothing is to describe for me what you'd like for them to look like." She smiled, and the big man thought a moment.

"Well, I need clothing for a full week's time. I'll let you decide on it, I feel as though I can trust you with colors, and anything else."

"Josh told me all kinds of wear for men like yourself, I know exactly what I'll make." Rarity started noting her thoughts.

"I do want One set of clothing like this, what I'm wearing, but something...cooler." Graham said.

She nodded. "Tell me, if you would like it any way possible, care to speak up?" Rarity looked at him as he thought it over. "Come on, don't be shy. Josh gave me quite a few requests. You're looking at a unicorn who can work fashion magic after all!"

"Well, if I could have anything I could possibly want... For the shirt, I'd like it to shine, I don't know what you'd have in mind, so I'll let you decide on it, but I think on the Color, I think it should be black and green, or orange, I'll let you think it over. As for a set of pants, I was thinking of something a little more loose, so they're not too tight, but not too baggy, just right." He asked her if this wasn't too much, but she only shook her head. "Oh, could they have Chains on them? Chains are something I've wanted on my pants, but never could really afford..." She quickly jotted the ideas down. "Oh, and for my Fingerless gloves here, I do have one question: Do you know how to bend metal plating? I was wondering if you could mend these into spikes for my knuckles."

"For what dear?" She asked confused. "If I'm going to stay here, I'm gonna get a job, but I think I have the perfect one. I'll let you know when this is all over." He answered, as she only nodded and smiled.

"Good to see you're going to make yourself busy, who knows, your job might get you alot of bits!" "Um...bits?" "Oh, we use Gold pieces called bits here, darling."

"Ahhh, i see." Graham told her more, and then she had the perfect idea for the perfect costume for him, but now, she needed measurements.

Graham then looked at Rarity while her horn glowed, causing some tools of hers to float by themselves towards her. "I'm going to have to ask for your measurements.: She said. "And that means the clothes must go." "Wait, My Clothes? Cant I get a Towel or something?" Graham Asked quickly. "Why would you need that?" She Asked. "Uh...to hide things I don't like others seeing." He said blandly. "Oh come now, We're friends here, you have not a thing to worry about. Even Josh did it eventually.."

"Eventually?", Graham couldn't help but ask.

"Well.. when he first came by, I was kind of taken off-guard by his appearance after a run in with Rainbow Dash and a mud puddle and forgot to ask him." She chuckled to herself, but she could still see Graham was a bit apprehensive and she gave a reassuring sigh. "Come with me." She said as she trotted towards a curtain. Graham sighed and walked behind it. "Alright, Darling, take them off." She said. "You'll be fine." He gave another long sigh and proceeded with her instructions. His clothes were off and hanging on the top of the curtain he was behind.

"A-alright, you can measure now. He said embarrassed at his exposed self.

Rarity paid no mind, as she made with the measurements. "OK, Darling, you may put your clothes back on, as she handed him his clothes, suddenly, something clattered onto the floor, and Rarity looked at it. it was a golden Necklace that fell, and Graham looked as he put on his clothes. "Oh my, what's this darling?" Rarity asked as she opened it to see Graham as a young boy, with a man, a woman, and two other kids in a picture . they looked smaller than him in the shot as Graham looked at it and smiled.

"It's my Family Necklace." He said softly. He picked it up from her and sat down in a chair, Rarity looked at him as he had on what looked to be a peaceful facial expression, she could tell he was in his happy place. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him to look over at the picture a bit more. "This is my father, mother, bother and sister. My brother and Sister here are actually living somewhere with my aunt and uncle. They were such great kids." He looked at them more and sighed. "They were the only things in my life meant living for. Everyday, I would follow them to make sure they would not be bullied. One day, a bully did come by to screw with them, but after seeing me, he fled. When they left, I felt as though I was forgotten, and I was very lonely, but when I found Gypsy, I found something in Gypsy: Friendship, but It was only friendship in the pet kind. I wanted something more than anything, Real friends. Friends who would be there for me, whenever I called." He looked over at Rarity who was shedding a tear.

"Oh, um...I'm sure we'll be there for you, Just what you wanted, Graham. I am sure I speak for everypony that we'll be the best friends you've ever wanted." She smiled as the tear fell off of her snout.

Graham smiled warmly and hugged her. "and I'm glad that I have friends like you, Rarity. I will do my best to be the greatest friend I can be for all of you." He smiled and put the Necklace away.

Rarity smiled away as she started to get back to work, but stepped on her cat's tail. The Feline was right under her and hissed as it ran under a table, the table shook as a china cup fell off and was about to break. "Opalescence! No!" She said as she tried to catch it using magic, but then she looked, expecting a shatter, but no, she saw it floating. "Wait...I'm not using Magic..." She said, looking at Graham and Gasping.

His hands were glowing as he pulled it over and placed it on a better surface. He looked at his hands, wide eyes replaced his usual ones. "I-I...oh my god..." He trailed off as Rarity was still in shock.

"Maybe we should see Twilight about this..." She said. Graham looked over. "Perhaps...Perhaps we should..." He said as they ran towards the tree house, hoping for an answer Twilight could bring to them...


	5. Chapter 5: The Magic of Love

Chapter 5: The Magic of Love...

Rarity and Graham rushed towards Twilight Sparkle's House and knocked on the door fast and hard. Spike opened the door and looked up. "Oh, Hi Graham. What's going on?" He said with a yawn. He was taking a nap before they arrived, and Graham had a shocked face.

"Go get Twilight. NOW."

Spike looked at him and went wide eyed. He never saw him do this before, so he went upstairs Graham and Rarity ran inside and waited impatiently as Twilight Stepped down from her studies. "Graham? I didn't expect you to be here so soon, what seems to be the problem?"

"This!" He said as a book was floating in the air, with Graham's hand glowing again.

"B-But how? Humans can't use magic...can they?" Twilight said in both amazement and shock.

"I don't know! I thought you would've had the answer...or something!"

"I don't have a clue, but maybe we can find out with Celestia's help." She said as Spike took a letter.

"Dear Princess Celestia...

Over the past day, we have been harboring a new human known as Graham. He's very friendly, and he's been having a blast getting to know each of us. We've even called him a friend, but the strange part is, this human can preform magic! Can you believe it? We've only known Josh to be given flight because of Princess Luna's enchantment, but this one has been granted this spectacular ability...without being enchanted! I hope you can lend a hoof as to how this came to be.

Your faithful Student -Twilight Sparkle."

Spike then blew a gust of green fire towards the tip of the letter. It burned up and within seconds, it flew away in a smokey mist towards the castle. Graham looked at Rarity, and Rarity looked at them. "I better get started on your clothes, Dear, They wont be done until tomorrow!" Rarity ran towards her house, leaving the human and pony alone.

Graham shook a bit, wondering if he stepped over a boundary or something. Twilight looked him in the eye as Graham shrunk back a bit. Suddenly, Twilight had a smile on her face with excitement.

"I cant believe a Human can do magic! Oh, how exciting! I wanna see how much magic you can really do!" Twilight said with her face still set to amazed.

Graham looked at her and felt a little calm. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Of course not, I think it's amazing to see a human learn magic! Wait..I have with me, the first human with Magical capabilities...This is going to be so awesome!" Graham was getting a bit creeped, but at the same time, he was embarrassed in a good way.

Spike came back with a letter, and as Twilight read it, she was shocked. "She wishes to have an audience with you, Graham. Tomorrow." She said.

"Princess Celestia, huh..." Graham thought to himself. "Perhaps she can even help me figure out how this all happened..."

Twilight Sparkle then looked outside to see the night setting in.

"You'll have to stay here for the night. You can use my bed for now." Twilight smiled.

"Alright, thanks, but I'm not tired yet, I think I'm gonna stay up a bit longer. I'm just not tired yet." Graham said as he sat down on the floor.

Twilight looked at him. "Well, while we're alone, I've wanted to ask you some questions, first off, about how you discovered magic..."

Graham looked at her and started to explain his story. He told how he felt the sudden urge to raise his hands to stop the cup from breaking. He felt a little lightheaded when this was over. Twilight only nodded. "A beginner's first attempt will be very hard on the user. Trust me, when I was a young pony, it was the same for me." She giggled as Graham smiled.

"Glad to know it's normal. I'm just confused as to why I can do it all of a sudden. I couldn't do it on earth, or anytime before the event when I got here..."

"I'm sure Celestia will have an answer."

"You're right, maybe..." He could only hope.

Graham and Twilight started to get to know each other by asking simple questions, questions he didn't get to ask the other ponies. They soon got into more personal questions...

"So, do you date a lot of human females where your from?" Twilight Sparkle looked at him, noticing a frown.

"No...not really. I've only had one, and she ended up using me to get to somebody..err...somepony else..." Twilight could only frown. "On my planet, mainly all women go after looks and money, and as you can tell, I don't have either... I've tried getting her back, but it was useless. I don't think i was cut out for love..."

"Don't say that."

"What...?" Graham asked as he looked over at her. She was a bit closer now.

"Graham, from what I can tell, you're an amazing person. You're very special, and if human females are like you say they are, then they're missing out on somepony who could really make somepony happy. Trust me, Graham, you're a wonderful man." Twilight's words cheered him up a bit, but then he only let out a sigh.

"Thanks for the kind words, Twilight, but...who in their right mind would want somepony like me..."

"I would."

"Huh..."

"You heard me, Graham. I would."

He looked at her straight in the eyes to see that she was dead serious. Something about her gaze made him feel relaxed inside. "You really do mean it...don't you...? I can see it in your eyes..." Graham blushed a little bit as Twilight got closer and kissed him on the lips slowly.

Graham's thoughts raced all over. "She's kissing me, a pony, kissing me! This is so wrong...but...why do I feel so right inside...? Like...this was meant to be.." His mind went completely numb as she continued the kiss. She put her hooves where his chest were, she could feel his heartbeat rising. Twilight suddenly ended the kiss and saw Graham blushing insanely. Twilight smiled and pointed to her room.

"Why don't we...finish this upstairs?" She calmly asked him, as he didn't say a word but only nodded. They soon traveled upstairs to her room and locked the door...nopony was getting any sleep tonight...

Haha, well, My Fellow Bronies and Pegasisters, I'm gonna end the chapter here, and you'll get your sex scene in the next chapter. I do wanna clarify with you that both characters are virgins. With all that out of the way, please comment on my story and tell me how you think it is so far! Thank you in advanced! 


	6. Chapter 6: Magical Connections

Chapter 6: Magical Connections...

The Man and Pony walked up to the room they would sleep in, and locked the door. Twilight Sparkle looked up at the towering man and blushed. The man smiled and then watched as she then got up at the foot of the bed. She looked at him as she moved her tail from her marehood. It was glistening from her need of having him.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for this..." Graham said nervously, Twilight Sparkle caught on.

"Graham...is this your first time...?" She asked him, he only shook at the question. She knew already. Twilight smiled and patted the bed, and Graham came over and sat down with a soft sigh. She put a hoof on his lap and patted to calm him down. "Graham, You don't have to feel afraid. It's my first time too, you know..." Graham looked at her and seemed a bit calm. "Is it that you're nervous about your first time?" She asked him, he looked down and nodded. "You don't have to worry, Graham, honest."

He looked at her and smiled a bit. "Ok...I trust you, Twilight." She smiled and kissed him once more, this time, he was completely calm, and held her closely. Her fur felt divine, and they stared into each others eyes for a minute.

"I've started reading up on how to please a man, Graham, and I know exactly how to make sure you're fully relaxed.." She said as a hoof went towards his crotch.

"Wait, Twilight, are you sure we can do this? I mean, we're different species altogether..."

"We can find out..."

"But what if you get pregnant...could you get pregnant...?"

"If I was pregnant with your foal or foals, would you stay?"

Graham looked at her. His eyes told her everything. They said he would stay, no matter what would happen, whether they were expecting or not.

Twilight smiled a little inside as she kissed him once more, her hoof taking off his pants, along with his boxers to reveal his manhood. She was amazed by it's size, this was something she'd never thought she would see before. She then got off the bed and looked up at him as he blushed a deeper red than before. She started licking the tip gently and slowly, smiling as he responded with moans. Ever so slowly, she put it in her mouth and started to bob her head. Graham couldn't keep his eyes open from the pleasure he was feeling, as she made it go deeper into her throat until it was at the farthest it could go. She kept it there for a brief moment as he felt pressure building up. His precum tickled her throat as she let go, a bit of his seed dripped from her mouth to the floor as she giggled.

"And now it's your turn." She said seductively. Graham gulped a bit as she got into doggy position. He didn't like the sound of it, so he picked her up. She was confused until he put her on the bed on her back. She looked at his eyes the entire time as he then got on top of her.

"You sure about this...? You can stop..."

"I don't want to stop...I want us to be connected, Graham."

"Alright, Twilight." He said as he looked down so he could find the hole of her marehood. he opened her lips with his thumbs and proceeded with putting himself in. He found her wall, and pushed inward as quickly as he could. Twilight felt him push in and held her scream of pain in. He panted a bit as he looked down, seeing he was in. A bit of blood was dripping from her marehood onto the clean bed. "You ok?" He said worried he was too big or too hard with pushing in. He sat there for a brief moment, letting herself get used to his length.

Twilight looked up at him. "He looks as though he's in pain from not moving..." She thought to herself before she spoke to him, her voice quivering with excitement and lust. "Um..y-you can move as much as you like n-now.."

"Won't I hurt you...?"

"It'll be alright...don't worry about me." She said with a smile and a blush.

He could only nod as he started to push. He could feel her walls rub against him as he thrusted. To Twilight, the pain was numbed with pleasure, it pulsed in her whole body with each push. Within minutes, they were at a steady pace with their pumps. Both of them moaned with ecstasy. As each pump was done, they both felt pressure building up inside them.

"I-I think I'm gonna..." Graham said as he pushed faster.

"Let it out, Graham...I want you!" Twilight said as they both looked at each other. Soon, Graham felt stiff. he couldn't move any longer, his body pushed in as far as it could to let go of his seeds. Twilight felt him go as far as possible before screaming his name as she also let out her own, strangely her eyes glowed, and things were floating on their own, including the bed. Grahams eyes were the same, he could feel something strong he never felt before as they entered their climax. The juices mixed together as they slowly leaked out as one. Graham leaned down and kissed her deeply, as Twilight felt a wonderful feeling as she was impregnated. Her horn glowed as she fixed the room. She noticed his eyes before he stopped glowing and panted.

"Man..this felt so...wonderful..." He said in his head as he panted.

"I know...didn't it?" She said in her mind as he stopped to hear her voice in his head.

"Wait...what happened...?" He thought again.

"When two Magical beings share their first love together, their minds connect. We can talk in our thoughts, we can hear each others thoughts, while nopony else can hear us. And I want you to know...I...I love you..." Twilight sent her thought towards his own.

He sniffed a bit and a tear fell on her chest. "I-I love you too!" He said in a shaky voice.

Twilight smiled as he hugged her. He then started to get a bit heavy. She saw this in her book. "When a male finishes a mating ritual, he tends to fall asleep due to fatigue, oh the poor thing..." She said out loud. Before he was about to sleep, she sent another message. "Due to this..are we...Coltfriend and marefriend now...?" Twilight looked at him, awaiting his response. He sent another message towards her, one that was rather quiet and subdued.

"Yes...we...are... We... are... as... one..." He said as he finally fell asleep.

Twilight was excited to have her first Coltfriend in real life. She hugged him as he nuzzled into her and could only smile. "I'll always love you, Graham..." She said softly as she too fell asleep...

**Whoowee! Man this was tough to do. It's my first Clopscene ever. I hope you liked it, everypony! Once more, please comment down below! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rarity's Gift

Chapter 7: "Rarity's Gift"

Twilight Sparkle was the first to awaken, Graham still sleeping on her. She smiled a bit and nuzzled and looked at the time. They had about 2 hours to be there, so she nuzzled more to wake him up.

"Graham...wake up, sleepyhead..." She said in a warm and calm voice. Graham soon opened his eyes slowly to see her and smile.

"I had the most wonderful dream of you..."

"I know...we can do so much now that we shared our first love...We can read each other's thoughts, and see each other's dreams...I noticed it was about us and a foal..."

"Mm...yeah, it was...I want that to happen, so badly..."

"You know, it might just happen, Graham..."

Graham blushed a bit and smiled at the thought. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her sweet lips. They continued the kiss for five minutes before Twilight broke it. "We'll have to get you ready to meet the princess, Hun." "Oh right." He replied with a chuckle.  
>They both got up and decided to get breakfast first. They opened the door to sit down at their table. Fruits were set in a bowl, along with other things that Twilight was accustomed to. Graham looked at the food, noticing it was made from hay, grass, and other things he couldn't eat. "Um, I'd hate to break it to you, but..."<p>

"You are an omnivore, and as a omnivore, you need specific foods to survive, such as certain meats, and many kinds of greens." Twilight saw the look on his face in surprise as she giggled.

"I should tell you the whole thing with the mind connection, huh?" Twilight said with some giggles added in. Graham nodded and looked at her.

"With this Mind connection, we share everything with each other. We share all of our memories, thoughts, and we learn just about everything about the other mate." Twilight said.

"And as proof that this is real, I took the liberty of having spike cook you up some fish, and rice. It might not be a breakfast you would have back at your old home, but it's the nutritional value that counts, it has high protein in it." Twilight smiled as Graham dug in. "It's so delicious!" He said aloud as he stuffed his face. Twilight Smiled as she had a grass smoothie and an he was done he got up and smiled. "I guess I should go clean up...um...your bathroom is upstairs on the left, right?" He thought, she smiled and told him he was right, he started to know the house, even before he looked around to get acquainted with her house.

He looked upstairs and got ready. Taking a hot shower in her tub, which was surprisingly big for him, he put back on his clothes. He came out and walked back downstairs. "It's best if we go to Rarity's House to pick up those clothes she had specially made for you." Twilight said as she walked over and smelled her shampoo that was used in his hair. "You smell good with my shampoo." She said as she hugged him. "I'm glad we're together, Twilight, I feel so much more happy than I did before." He said back. "And I am happy to be with you, Graham." Twilight smiled back as they kissed once more. they made it quick as they left towards Rarity's Boutique.

Rarity was inside happily mending her supplies as she saw them come in.

"Oh Darling! you've arrived! Tell me, did Celestia give you a note?"  
>"Yes, She needed an audience with me, and she told me to bring my friends along. It's important I get there in time."<p>

"I most certainly agree! But first, your new clothes have been made! I'd like to show you..."

Rarity lead on as Twilight and Graham followed her into a room where there were clothes of all shapes and sizes. She trotted over to a chest and opened it to reveal some clothes that fit him easily.

"Twilight sent me a quick note on what you really wished for in your clothing, she said you'd like them."

Graham looked at Twilight as she blushed a bit. He got a look at his new clothes and smiled.. They really were what he wanted. He had himself a hooded sweatshirt in black, within the middle of the chest, a human skull with red ruby eyes were embedded. seven shirts featuring different design ideas, including one with the form of death in hellfire as one of the shirts. He had himself some jeans that were baggy, but not too baggy with chains on one side. He had clean boxers and socks for each day of the week, and even some new white sneakers and some jewels on each heel to show them off. Rarity smiled as she saw his face gleam with excitement.

"Oh my god, Rarity these are amazing!" Graham said with praise in his voice. Rarity blushed with embarrassment. "Oh I did the best I could, and I am so glad you love them. I have one more gift for you, and it's a special costume I wanted to make from the beginning." She said as her horn glowed to have some clothes floating by. They looked to be like the ones he was already wearing. the difference he noticed was his fingerless gloves now had spikes on the knuckles, and that the palms had a small gem that glimmered different colors in the palm..

"These look great! But...they seem to be the same..."

"Do they? Did you try them on yet?"

He looked at her funny, as Graham took them into a room where he could change in peace. He then came out and noticed they were much softer, and easier to fit into.

"I want you to think of a color."

"Any color...?"

"Any Color."

He thought of a grass green and looked at her.

"Look at your flames on your button-up shirt now, darling!"

"He looked to see they changed color!" He thought of yellow, then red, then purple, and they all changed color on his flames.

"H-How..."

"It's a special Gem I had lying around. I grounded it into dust, and then had it fused into the fabric I used to make this outfit. It basically picks up on the brain signals of the wearer and changes color accordingly! It can even pick up on your emotions and change color in an instant! You can have this costume, and the rest with no charge. Consider it My gift to you, Darling!"

Graham smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much, Rarity!" He said as the flames changed to a light blue for happy thoughts. "You're most certainly welcome, Deary!" She said as everyone in the room laughed.

As Twilight looked at the time, she sent a note to every one of her friends, including Josh, to meet up with them at Celestia's Chambers. They arrived a hour later where each pony was waiting. Gypsy was following Fluttershy, as it was her that took care of the dog While Graham was busy with other things.

"There you are Gypsy!" Graham ran over as Gypsy barked with happiness and jumped onto him to give him a hug. "I'm glad Fluttershy of all ponies took care of you, girl. You like Her, huh?" He smiled as Gypsy gave him lick to his face.

Fluttershy smiled. "I love taking care of animals, and I figured Gypsy needed to be taken care of while you explored Ponyville. I hope that was alright..." She said as he only smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fluttershy, thank you so much for taking care of her. Would you actually do me a favor and hold onto her for a bit?" He asked as she only smiled.

"I'd love to, Graham."

"Thanks. Thank you so much!"

Graham and Fluttershy then looked at the door as Graham stood up. The others started talking.

"I wonder what she needs us all here for..." Rainbow Dash questioned out loud.

"Maybe it's about a special occasion?" Fluttershy said.

"Ooh! I hope it's a big party!" Pinkie giggled as she bounced around.

"Whatever it is, let's hope it's good." Applejack mumbled.

"I'm sure it's nothing too big, dear." Rarity said towards Applejack.

"We'll see for ourselves..." Graham spoke up as Twilight and him lead the way towards the throne, looking in awe as a white Alicorn was atop the Royal chair, along with a Dark blue Alicorn right beside her...Whatever this was, they all knew as it was important...Something Serious...


	8. Chapter 8: A Hero Must Rise

**I gotta say guys, thank you for the comments and favorites! You have NO Idea how good it feels to know people like my work. and I shall move forward, and bring you more of this story and Beyond! I have many Ideas I wish for you all to read, but first, I must finish this Story. Brohoof for all my Fellow Bronies, and a big Brohoof to Cyber5555 for the idea on this chapter and the next few for the separate trials. Until Next time.. **

_**Keep On Rockin'!~**_

Chapter 8: "A Hero to Rise..."

Graham and the others walked into the Chamber to see Princess Celestia and Luna in all their glory. Graham stepped forth.

"Um...Miss Celestia? You told me in a note you wanted to see me?"

"We have been waiting for you, Lord Graham."

"I'm no lord, Princess Celestia. It's Just Graham"

"You will be when your trials are over."

Graham and the others looked at the two Alicorns with a confused look. "I don't understand, Princesses, please you must explain."

Princess Celestia then raised a hoof towards Graham. "One day, Equestria will be in great danger. and the Elements of Harmony will not be enough. Only a Creature with the Heart and Soul pure enough to conquer any challenge ahead will defeat this threat."

Luna then stood up. "We have seen this threat once before. It is unlike the challenges that The elements have ever faced. This threat is so great, it could very well destroy Equestria, and many other worlds."

The others gasped, as Twilight Sparkle ran towards Graham to his side. "What is this threat?"

Princess Celestia then ordered a guard to open a curtain behind them to reveal a Window, just like the rest to show a picture of a gigantic creature. It was the looks of a Dragon, and its eyes glowed red.

"This threat is known as Sin. This creature was around even before we created Equestria, Before even the Dawn of time, some might even say..."

You're telling me, that I need to fight this thing one day? ...Pardon me, but are you INSANE? How can I possibly beat that thing! Look at it! It's humongous! It's got horns, and only god knows what else it's capable of!"

Twilight nudged Him. "Don't go around calling our Princesses crazy. They know what they're talking about." He sent the thought towards his mind as he nodded. "Sorry..." He said as the two forgave him.

"We know fully well this is alot to take, but you have many challenges ahead. We have been watching you since your arrival. Me and my Dearest sister Luna has brought you here using a spell that transported you here. Of course, we were trying to put you in a more...private place, but you found friends with the elements, and even more." She added. Graham looked behind him to show everyone present. "I've also noticed you found your first love with my student Twilight Sparkle..."

Graham looked down and blushed as Twilight did the same. Celestia and Luna only smiled. "Love is a wonderful thing that can find its way into every heart." Luna then looked at Celestia.

"This Creature of Pure evil will one day be the end of us all, unless you can fulfill your destiny, Graham. You must Pass each trial we give you, and prove that you are pure. This monster knows of your existence, and will try at nothing to corrupt you. If you pass these trials of old, you will have the strength to rise up against Sin, and defeat him, once and for all, and Save us from a dire fate."

Graham's Mind was fully blown, his thought raced all over the place out of fear and confusion from what was said. He looked at his friends, his dog, and then Twilight Sparkle. SOmehow, he felt a sense of recollection.

"Princesses..."

Yes, Graham...?"

"I'll do it. This may be alot to handle, but...With my friends here, I feel as though I have something to fight for, for the first time in my life. I have things I actually care about. And if this...this Sin...is going to ruin it, it has another thing coming!"

The others cheered as Twilight hugged him. He hugged back and then looked at the two Alicorns. They both smiled and then They stepped from their thrones. Celestia then moved the Thrones away, and unlocked a door with her horn, and the door opened to show complete darkness.

"This will be your test. You cannot bring anypony with you, for you alone must conquer everything there is inside. We all wish you the best of luck." Graham gulped and looked at Everyone.

"Come on, Sugarcube, Ya got this!" Applejack pipped up.

"You're gonna do great we all know you can do it!" Rainbow Dash stepped in.

"We'll all be waiting for you, cheering you on." Rarity Said. "Besides, you're going to be a hero in style!"

"You can beat anything they have thrown at ya!" Pinkie said while throwing punches in the air.

"Just...um...Be careful..." Fluttershy added.

"You're a big man, man up!" Josh yelled.

Gypsy only Barked and nuzzled him, he knew she wished him luck.

Graham looked at them all and smiled. "I'm not gonna fail! If it means that I can protect you...then I will do everything in my power to do so!" He said as he then looked down at Twilight and kneeled. "Twilight. I'm so happy that I found you, most of all. If we do have a Foal, I want a world we can raise together that is safe.

The others looked in confusion. Twilight blushed at him, and he at her as they kissed. Everyone sat there in awe at the two lovers. Graham then stood up and walked up the stairs, into the unknown...ready for anything to happen...

Celestia looked to the doorway as she spoke. "A Boy will descend, but... A Hero Must Rise..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Trial of Truth & Honesty

**Hey Everypony! Once more, I gotta thank all of ya for reading my story up to this point. I always thought that my writing sucked, and that nopony would ever think of looking at it, and to see people are still reading, it only makes me happier every time I post another chapter! For those of you that have commented, thank you! Here's your next chapter, and remember...**

_**Keep On Rockin'!~**_

Chapter 9: The Trial of Truth and Honesty...

Graham started down some stairs, but felt nothing as he got to the last stair. He screamed as he fell, the other ponies could hear him.

"Graham!" Twilight Sparkle said in worry. "What's going on down there!"

"Be still, My student, Graham is fine and well. I can show you everything he is doing. We can not interfere, but we can watch."

"Please, Celestia, I need to know if he's alright!"

Without an answer, Celestia lowered her head and began to chant, a shining orb appearing in front of their eyes. Soon, a magical hole opened up, a view of Graham falling down some hole greeting them. Suddenly, he hit the ground and groaned in pain as he got to his feet. "Ow..." . Something on the way down hit him in the head, the other ponies only said in a collective "ooooo..."

He looked around to see himself in a giant room. 6 Portals surrounded a giant platform with a red center. He rubbed his head before standing.

Graham got up and noticed what hit him. He picked it up and took a look at it from the dim light. It was a book! He got up towards the lighting a bit and noticed it had Twilight's Signature on it, inside was a note.

"Dear Graham, I had a feeling Celestia wanted to test you in some way, I want you to have my first book I ever owned. It's a Spell Book, so you can use it to teach yourself a little magic. I love you, and always will. Please be careful and safe. Love...Twilight..." Graham smiled and blushed a little. "If She can hear me, thank you! I wont let you down! I love you too!"

The other were still watching and only said "Awww..." Twilight smiled. "I'm glad I gave him that book. I hope it helps. We're all here for you..."

Graham then looked at the first spell. "Candlelight, huh?" He said as he mimicked the spell text. Somehow, he could read it fine, as he then saw a light pop from his hand. "Hey, it worked!" He said laughing. He felt proud preforming his first real spell. He could see so much better.

He then noticed another spell. "Hm...the Shrinking Spell. Good for keeping things in your pocket. I could do this for the book, but..how would I reverse it..? Oh! Here it is...Ok, Let's try this on a rock..."

He then chanted the spell and saw the rock became a pebble. With the other spell, he put it back to it's size. "Oh good! I can do it...Man, these spells are easy, thank god..." He preformed the shrinking spell on the book, and put it into his pocket, looked forward.

He took the first portal nearest to him and followed the path towards an empty room. He only saw around him three mirrors. He looked at each one, seeing his reflection. "Um...Mirrors? I don't get it..."

Suddenly, a loud shrieking voice erupted from nowhere, a noise that sounded like it came from a creature not of this world. It chilled him to the bone and made his heart leap into his throat! His skin became pale as the shriek echoed. The flames on his shirt also became white to show his fear.

"Say your name..."

"Um...Graham..."

Graham looked all over the place, but found no source of the voice. He looked at the mirror to see himself. He was a bit different. He was actually quite scary to look at. His eyes were not there, and his clothes were torn. Scars were all over its arms, and his hair was long and greasy as hell. All three mirrors had this appearance on it. It spoke once more.

"Tell me...Have you ever committed a crime...?"

Graham soon frowned. The ponies outside only looked to see his answer with anticipation.

"I...I have..."

"Go on..."

"It was 5 years back...I once stole something from a store...It was small, and I didn't think it would really be missed..."

"Pray, tell me what you did..."

"It was a candy bar. I had no money, and I was hungry...When the cops heard that someone stole something, they asked around. I told them I didn't take it, and they ran off."

"Oh, this is quite niiice...go on..."

"I took a peek into the window, and the old man running this store was sad...I didn't wanna make someone unhappy, so I walked in and handed it back. I told him I was sorry, and that I thought of myself first. He looked at me and smiled a bit. He knew I was being truthful, so he gave it back. I didn't understand. He told me I told the truth, but I needed to tell the police too. I told them, and the old man dropped the charges. Later, he died...I was glad to find one person who could forgive me. I promised him that I would never lie again, and would never steal. I was glad I made amends..."

"So you have learned from your mistake?"

"I did. Stealing is terrible, and Lying all the same. To steal, is to hurt some one's trust. Lying does the same. When I told him I was sorry, and that I would never steal or lie again, he rewarded me. I know that not every time, you will be rewarded with materialized things...But to know that you did the right thing by telling them what you did, I became happy after confessing."

"Graham, you have passed your First Trial..."

The Mirror's copy then turned back into himself, the only difference was now the flames were white, and so was his hair. It still spoke.

"Truth can be a hard thing to find, and to admit one's mistakes only bring you ever so closer to become a better person overall. Never lie to your friends, family, and loved ones. Lying will only ruin your bonds with them...To become a true Hero, one must never lie. Lies will only hinder, never help. Honesty is a powerful thing. You keep your friends that way...Your soul is pure, and the next trial shall be harder."

The mirrors soon broke, and a door was opened. He felt better about what he did, as the ponies cheered for him.

"Twi, about that truth 'n whatnot, what do y'all think about what he said?" Applejack asked.

"I don't think anything wrong about him. In fact, I'm proud. He's told the truth. With the lesson he learned, I think he'll be more open with us in the future...in fact...he showed a little bit of honesty, don't you think...?"

"You're right! He sure did!"

The ponies kept watching as he traveled down the hall, awaiting his second test...

What could the second test be? Will he pass it? We can only wait to find out...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10: The Trial of Kindness

**Hi everypony! Your favorite Lord of Doom here, to Wish you a wonderful Thanksgiving! During this story, you might find some references to my favorite games, or not, if you know where to look. I was going to wait until tomorrow for this, but I figured "Why not give 'em all a chapter early!". To all my fans with love (And tolerance)...**

**-Doomlord1234**

**P.S. As always...**

_**Keep On Rockin'!~**_

Chapter 10: The Trial of Kindness and Cooperation...

Graham returned to the first room which he had since dubbed as merely "the lobby". He looked at the first portal as it closed. He gave a fist pump and cheered for himself. "Alright, first one down." He said proudly as he looked at the portal next to it. "I better get this one out of the way." He said as he jumped in. The Ponies watched.

"What do you suppose this one will represent..?" Rarity asked.

"Nopony has a clue, Rarity. All we can do is watch..." Twilight watched without moving her head to face Rarity.

Graham soon found himself in a dungeon. He looked around and saw a door, so he opened it and ran. He heard screams of pain and stopped. "What was that?" He asked himself as he heard it was close. He kept running towards the noise until he stopped. He saw a man in robes. He couldn't even see his face, but he was in a bear trap, trying to get it off, but the pain was too much.

"Oh, man...I'm coming! Hold on a sec!" Graham said as he rushed right over. He got the Trap off and looked at the wound. "Jeez, that's deep. I think I can give you something..."

He was about to grab a cloth, but the man stood up with a wrapping on the wound already. the man snorted.

"Get offa me, you grease-drippin' pork pie!"

"Hey, whoa! I just helped you out, and you're gonna thank me like that?"

"I didn't need your help, or anyone's for that matter. I'm outta here."

"The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Graham coughed and frowned. "At least I helped. I ain't angry. I don't regret it." He said as he started walking.

After about a half an hour, he spotted a exit. He smiled. "Alright! My ticket out of here!" He said as he then hit a wall. "What the..." Was all he said as he saw the portal gone. "B-but...it was right here! I swear it was right here!" He said trying to feel for a button or something that might bring the portal back. He heard growls and looked behind him slowly. There were creatures in front of him that could have come straight out of his nightmares. He looked at them, and they looked at him, with glowing red eyes. They looked almost shadowy in appearance and their numbers seemed endless. The flames on his shirt once more turned white.

"Oh, crap..." He said as they screamed and ran towards him. He then put up his fist and started knocking the shadows away. He sat the for at least ten minutes until he was out of breath from punching. The creatures grew in numbers as they all attacked him with claws as a group.

About two minutes later, Graham was on the floor bleeding. The other Ponies watched in horror.

"Come on, get up!" Rainbow Dash said with worry in her voice.

"This cant end like this!" Rarity added.

"Come on, cowboy...you can do it..." Applejack murmured to herself as Graham looked up to see the shadows surrounding him.

"It looks like the end for me..." He said with fear in his voice. He closed his eyes when he heard a yell. He shot his eyes open to see the mysterious man returned, fighting the creatures with a dagger. The shadows each fell and started to get back up, as the man got to Graham's Aid.

"Get up you baby."

"You came back...?"

"I figured I shouldn't have left ya. My pride got in my way." The man said as he pulled him up and got wrappings on the cuts that were deep enough. He felt a little bit better.

"Thanks, I owe you." Graham said to the man.

"Well, you can start by helping me kill that!"

They looked as the shadows formed up to be about 12 feet tall. The combined shadows then fused together to create what looked to be a giant shadow-like yeti. It roared and ran towards them. Both dodged as the monster came after Graham.

"How do we stop this thing!" Graham yelled as he kept running.

"We gotta go for the eyes and ears!"

"Wait, What?"

"Keep running, and I'll get him off your back!"

Then the man jumped on the back of the beast, and stabbed it in the left eye, it howled in pain as it knocked the man off with a shake and clawed his face. Graham ran up to it and jumped up on its back, grabbing the dagger that was stuck in its eye, and stabbed once more, dodging its arms. He continued this until he nearly torn off both its ears as it stopped in its tracks. The man then ran over, panting and with a glare in his eyes.

"Alright, we gotta put a hard enough punch to separate them all. You ready?"

"Ready when you are." Graham replied.

They soon got up to speed with each other and with one combined force, the monster howled and fell down, exploding into the shadows once more. they all ran off whimpering. Outside, the ponies cheered.

"That was so cool!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Way to go, Graham! Way to go!" Josh added.

Twilight sighed with relief as the other cheered on. "I'm glad he's safe."

Back in the dungeon, the man's robe covering his mask fell off, revealing his true face. It was another Graham, only this one's hair was red.

"I gotta say, for a wimp, you can sure kick ass."

"Why thank you-hey!"

The both laughed for a bit. The red Graham soon stopped laughing.

"I'm guessing we both learned a little lesson, eh?"

Graham smiled. "Yeah, and I think I know what it is." He stopped and looked at him.

"Ahem...I think this lesson was this: Stopping to help someone in need might not always give you a response you wanted, but to help them out anyways is a good thing. Even if you both didn't see eye to eye, helping each other solve a problem can even lead to learning something about each other that you didn't know before. You might even end up having one more friend you never knew you'd make."

The red one smiled a bit. "You're on the right track, now here's one thing you need to know. To be a True Hero, You need to stop and help out someone who needs you, when you do, they will thank you for it. It might not be in the way you would expect it. Showing Kindness isn't a weakness, it's a strength. Always be there for people who need help, as well as friends and family members. They'll thank you for it, and it'll help you grow, to become a better person..."

The Portal from earlier opened up again as the two looked over.

"Looks like your ride is here, pal."

"What about you?"

"I gotta stay here, it's kinda my job to be stuck down here. I've taken a liking to beating up those little guys, anyways."

"Well, red me. take care of yourself."

"No worries about me, mate. I got myself taken care of. Now of to your next trial. The rest ain't gonna be easy, ya know."

Graham nodded as he headed towards the portal.

"Thanks for the aid, red me."

"Thanks for stopping to help me, chum."

Graham smiled and headed off towards the lobby. The other ponies cheered once more for him, hoping that their cries of joy could be heard...

What will the Next trial be? Was what the red one said true? will they be that hard? Tune in next time as Graham travels deeper down to the third trial...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Trial of Laughter

**Hiya, Everypony! Once more, for those of you keeping up with the story, thank you so much! I have many plans, but first, to finish this one, of course! If you DO wanna hear them, all ya gotta do is PM me and ask. I will have to ask you not to ruin it for others, otherwise, It wont be fun for others to read anymore! Once more, Thank you all for reading my Fanfic! And for all my fans with Love (And Tolerance)...**

**Keep On Rockin'!~**

**P.S. I am gonna go out on a limb here and ask the audience what you think should happen in the next trials! If I like it enough, I'll incorporate it into the story. I will also give credit to the original owner's idea, of course! Thanks in Advance!**

Chapter 11: The Trial of Laughter and Bravery...

Graham soon returned to the lobby, and sat down. "Man this is hard work..." He said as he sighed. His stomach grumbled as he groaned. "I could use a snack right about now..."

He soon had thoughts about his friends outside waiting for him. A vision of everypony at a table with all sorts of food that he could eat. Outside, Twilight picked up on his thoughts and giggled.

"What y'all laughin' at sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she looked over.

"He's hungry." She said as Applejack gave a confused look at her friend.

"Of course he's hungry, why's it so funny all of a sudden? Did ah miss sumthin'?" Applejack asked once more. Twilight shook her head.

"You see, when Graham and I shared our first love together, we gained more than just a bond. We can share each other's thoughts."

"I get that, but what was so darn funny?"

She soon explained the vision of everypony and Graham at a table outside, everypony smiled at the warm thought.

"Maybe we should do something like that for him." Rarity pipped up.

"Oh! I know! I'll bring the party outside! It'll be so much fun!" Pinkie kept spazzing over the thought and bouncing around. Everypony agreed that's what they would do.

"Then it's decided, we'll host him a party right outside for everypony to be a part of, it'll be a great thing to do to get all the others to get used to him being here." Twilight smiled.

A few moments, and Spike opened the door, he was sweating all over and sat down next to Twilight.

"Did I miss anything?" The little Dragon panted.

"Not a thing, You're just in time for his third trial." She said. Spike smiled, with another gem in hand and turned his attention to the image.

They soon watched as he jumped into the other portal.

Twilight wanted to tell him to be careful, but Celestia stopped her thought from going out.

"We shall not impede, Twilight, remember, dear student, this is for him to do alone."

Twilight frowned but nodded.

"Twilight Sparkle, he will be fine." Luna said as she focused on the magical hole showing them Graham's Journey, as did the other ponies, each wishing him good luck in their thoughts.

Graham soon found himself in a Forest, a deep dark, spooky forest. The fog clouded the area, and noises were heard in the dark. Graham shivered from the feelings of being watched, but he soon found himself traveling onwards, into the unknown.

He heard laughter, and started jogging after the source. He hustled as he found a clearing in the trees. He saw what looked like another human.

"Are you another me...?" He asked, but it only stopped laughing. It slowly turned...

It looked like him, only it was grey, its eyes glowed red, while the rest of the eye were pure black. Its hair was black as well, while its clothes were tattered, the flames were purple and on its skin, black stripes like those of a tiger were visible. It only laughed as it stood. The flames on his shirt changed from Red to White once more...

"We finally meet, my loathsome copy..."

"W-What...What do you represent...?"

"The true you..."

"Y-You're wrong..."

It only laughed with an insane cackle as it stepped forward, Graham took a step back. "You have NO Idea, Boy...I am everything you've been hiding from..."

Graham was in shock at its face. It was dripping blood out of its mouth, and he saw a lifeless body to what looked to be a pony behind it. its chest was ripped out, and its organs were chewed and gnashed upon.

"Graham...Get outta there..." Josh only whispered.

Graham soon backed up, as if he heard Josh's warning. He soon turned tail and ran away, the creature running quickly behind him. "You can never run from your true self, boy! You'll never escape me!"

The fear that he had running in his mind hit Twilight's mind harder than a kick from Applejack's hind legs. Twilight soon held her head as she screamed like that of being in pain.

"Twi, what's wrong?"

"I-It's his fears...they're so strong!"

"I knew that Mind thing was gonna have setbacks!" Applejack said as the other ponies gathered around, hoping Twilight would be fine. Twilight soon stopped twitching and slowly stood. She panted as each pony kept asking if she was alright.

"I-I'm fine now...His emotions are running wild..He's frightened..." She said with a small pant as she sat down to catch her breath.

"It is one of the very few cons of Mind connection. With the good, comes the bad. That being fears are shared...Once more, the two share everything." Her horn glowed and Twilight couldn't feel Graham's mind wandering anymore.

"For now, we shall disconnect you until the trials are over, so you will not have these spams again, am I clear?"

Twilight couldn't say no to her own princess, so she agreed.

"I know that with your bond, you both share each other's pains. But right now, we cant afford having you getting hurt. Graham will most likely want to see you in one piece when he makes it out. We cant let you get hurt."

"I...I..." Twilight said. Celestia looked at her.

"I want...I want our connection back Princess..."

"Why, Twilight, do you want to have it back..."

"When we shared our minds, we both took a vow that we would be there for each other, and I want to be with him, even in his own trials. We both agreed to be there, even during the harshest of times. I want to help him, and if that means feeling pains, or anything that comes with it, I will gladly take it all. I love him, Princess, and I'll do anything to show that love, like he promised me in his dreams last night..."

Josh looked at her and spoke up. "I say let her have it back, princess. She really cares for my friend, and I think I speak for everypony here, that all of us are here for him. We're his friends, and we would do everything to protect each other. And If Twilight wants to help him through the fear, I say, we let her! Hell, remember what they did for me after my OWN private hell!".

Princes Celestia looked at Josh and the rest as they nodded, then to her student. She felt

Twilight's love towards the human. Celestia stared for a minute, and her horn glowed to have Twilight feel Graham's Presence once more.

"You've won me over, My Faithful Twilight. If you feel as though you can handle the pain, then may it be so. I think Graham will need all the help he can get. Being a hero isn't about doing things alone. It's about doing things together with your closest friends. I guess I, too can learn something from my own student and her friends." Celestia smiled.

Twilight then sent a thought towards Graham's Mind.

"Graham..."

He stopped and heard her voice. The other ponies looked at the hole, as he responded.

Twilight motioned Pinkie to come close. Pinkie ran over.

"Pinkie, you're the element of laughter, you've handled fear before, and I need you to do it again. My magic can get the word across if you can say something to help."

Pinkie with a straight face only nodded as she spoke while Twilight's Horn glowed a bright light.

"Graham! This is Pinkie, you gotta stop running!"

"Pinkie..?"

"Graham, I'm gonna sing a song for you, I sang this when we were in Everfree forest a while back, when Nightmare Moon tried to scare us."

"I-I don't think right now's a good time, Pinkie..."

The laughter could only be heard as Graham ran towards a hiding spot.

"Graham...Listen up!"

Graham stopped shivering to hear her voice sing in a giggly tone, a melody started playing from nowhere, as the cackles of the evil clone came a bit closer...

_**"When I was a little filly and the sun was going dooooooown.**_

_**The darkness and the shadows they would always make me frooooooooown.**_

_**I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw, but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at aaaaalllllll.**_

_**She said, Pinkie you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappeeeeear."**_

Graham soon started feeling stronger, as if all his worries were disappearing. The flames on his shirt started to change colors from white to a grey. He started to stand up from his hiding place. The Clone started inching closer.

"There you are...kekekekeke..." The Clone said with a smirk. Graham kept listening, ignoring the creature.

_**"She said, Pinkie, you've gotta stand up tall**_

_**Learn to face your fears**_

_**You'll see that they can't hurt you**_

_**Just laugh and make them disappear."**_

Graham soon started to smile at the Ghoul standing in front of him, it had a confused look upon its wretched face. His shirt once more changed from grey to a dark pink...

_**"So giggle at the ghosty,**_

_**Guffaw at the grossly,**_

_**Crack up at the creepy,**_

_**Woof it up with the weepy.**_

_**Chortle at the cooky.**_

_**Snortle at the spooky. "**_

Graham soon walked up to it and started chuckling. The pink on his flames grew brighter. The Monster started to back away.

_**"Just laugh and make them disappear!"**_

Graham just smiled and let out a louder laugh from his throat at the Ghoul standing in front of him, it had a confused look upon its wretched face. The area around him started changing its tone from creepy to bright and colorful ever so slowly, but surely.

"Come on, everypony! Sing with me!" Pinkie asked happily as everyone, even the princesses, started to sing to her tune.

_**"So giggle at the ghosty,**_

_**Guffaw at the grossly,**_

_**Crack up at the creepy,**_

_**Woof it up with the weepy,**_

_**Chortle at the cooky,**_

_**Snortle at the spooky."**_

Graham's laughter eventually became louder than before. The Pink became even more noticeable. The Monster started backing up ever so slowly with a hint of fear on its face.

"W-What are you doing...? Aren't you scared...?"

"One more time now!" Pinkie Pie instructed to the others as they all nodded happily.

"_**...Soooo giggle at the ghosty,**_

_**Guffaw at the grossly,**_

_**Crack up at the creepy,**_

_**Woof it up with the weepy,**_

_**Chortle at the cooky,**_

_**Snortle at the spooky."**_

Everyone stopped after this so Pinkie pie could finish her song with her solo...

_**"And to tell that big ol' scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he's scary than he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna HAHHAHAAHAHA... laaaauuuuuuugh!"**_

Graham soon had himself laughing warm and heartily as the Monster soon became completely scared itself as he stepped forward. The flames on his shirt became a full bright pink as he laughed himself away. "I ain't afraid of you anymore, No more running for me! And now, it's payback time, Motherfucker!"

"N-No! Wait! I don't deserve this!"

Graham grabbed the clone's neck and then was about to punch it, but then had a better idea. The smile once more crept on his face again as his hand glowed a bright light. The monster hissed as it soon started to disintegrate from the feet up.

"N-Nooo! What is thiiis!"

"My payback, you clown."

The monster screamed as it vanished. "Sin's not done here! Sin shall vanquish you!"

"Yeah, yeah, and I look forward to kicking his face in. Until then, bye bye~"

The monster completely vanished, and the forest started to change from a terrifying scene to a bright and beautiful one. The other ponies cheered for Graham, and also for Pinkie.

"Pinkie! Ya did it!" Meowth cheered.

"Aw, it was nothing, he needed a little help! I'm glad I got to help our friend!" Pinkie smiled.

Graham smiled as the portal to the lobby soon opened. "Pinkie! I thank you so much! I really needed that! You were right! Running away doesn't solve a thing! Remind me to hug ya, ya crazy girl!"

Graham soon ran towards the portal, towards the lobby. With another fist pump, the portal behind him closed. "Yeah, boy!" He said aloud as he soon stepped towards the next portal.

Twilight sparkle soon sent another message towards Graham's thoughts.

"Graham, we're all here for you now. I felt your pain, as Celestia tried to take our connection away, but we all stood up, and now we can communicate again!"

"That's great honey! I look forward to coming back into your open hooves again, Twilight. And I want everypony up there to know, that I am not givin' up! As long as you guys are up there, cheering me on, I'm gonna keep moving forward!"

The others cheered and Twilight Sparkle smiled. "I love you, my strong man..."

With those words, his pink flames flashed slowly, to show that he had lovely thoughts. "I love you too, my sweet mare..."

He smiled as he neared the portal he found open. Before he walked in, he saw a Apple tree with big delicious apple upon its branches.

"Oh! Apples!" He said as Applejack laughed.

"Remind me to bake him a big ol' Apple Pie Just for 'im, would ya, Twi?"

"I'd be glad to, Applejack!" She replied as Graham grabbed a few big fruits and munched on them.

"Moist and delicious, these Apples make me strong!" Graham said and laughed. He finished up a few more as he looked at the portal. He smirked.

"Ready or not, Here I Go!"

He soon ran into the next portal, back to the lobby, to await his next trial. What could it be? We can only wait...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12: Trial of Generosity

**Hello once again, Everypony! I WAS stuck on this trial, but I figured I'd go for a event based on something Graham's not good at: SPEED. Yep, a race with another self of his. Who wins? Come and read!**

**And to those of my fans with Love (and Tolerance)...**

_**Keep On Rockin!'~**_

Chapter 12: The trial of Generosity and Fairness...

Graham soon found himself out of the portal, noticing a dirt road in a wide open field. He saw a town sign which read "Welcome to the Town of Storm Valley". He started trekking the path until he saw what looked the city and what looked like an event being set up. He saw all sorts of people like him. One in particular was another clone of his. He was a bit smaller, and had light blue hair. He was ordering the others around him.

"Uh...hello?"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Graham jumped at the instant the other Graham screamed.

"W-What the hay, man!"

"Aren't you ready for the big race?"

"What race? I was never told I was gonna race..."

"Well, congrats! You know now! We were waiting for you all this time! You'll be racing me and three others today through the valley. Each checkpoint has been marked. Hope you've worked up your cardio, because I'm the fastest there is around here! Whoever wins, get a BIG trophy and the Title Ultimate Champion of Storm Valley!"

Rainbow Dash only scoffed. "Fastest there is, huh? I bet I could show that pipsqueak who really IS the fastest!" She said as her wings flapped.

Back to the two Grahams, The real one gulped. "B-But I'm not Built for speed!"

Rainbow noticed the nervousness in Graham's Eyes, and nudged Twilight. She knew what she wanted to do, so she made her horn glow once more.

"Graham, this is Rainbow Dash. You better step up your game here, because the guy might just beat you if you don't!"

"That's not very helpful..."

Fluttershy gently flew towards the two ponies and spoke up.

"Just try your best, Graham. Go at your own pace that you can handle. Don't try to overexert yourself..."

"That's a bit better...I think...But what if I don't beat him?"

Rainbow Dash felt annoyed she wasn't getting noticed, so she spoke louder.

"I wanna hear you say you're better than him."

"What?"

"You heard me. Say it."

"Um...I'm better...?"

"Louder."

"I'm better."

"Louder!"

"I'm Better!"

"LOUDER!"

Graham then screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU! YOU ARE WEAK! YOU ARE A BLEEDER! I WONT STOP UNTIL YOU'RE JUST A MESS ON THE FLOOR AFTER I STOMP YOU INTO THE COLD HARD GROUND! YOU ARE SCUM AND I AM KING!"

Rainbow jumped, obviously used to how Fluttershy's cries. "Woooow! That was Great! Now get out there and win it for me!"

"Aye!"

Graham then saw the others place themselves at the starting line. Graham did the same. With a flame in his eyes, he was pumped up and ready to win it.

Fluttershy quietly wished him luck, as did the others.

"Please...be careful...take it easy..."

"I'll do my best, Fluttershy. I'm not letting a half-pint like my clone here show me up!"

The race was about to start as a person held a gun in the air.

"Ready!"

"Set..."

"GO!"

The contestants shot of like the bullet fired from the gun as they started running at full speed. The Light blue Clone was in first, as Graham was right on his tail. The group ran over a mile and was starting to enter the valley.

The clone looked behind him as Graham kept up. The clone growled. He saw a opportune place to trip him, as he ran faster. He got behind a rock and waited until he was in the perfect position. He tripped up Graham and laughed as he past him.

"Later, you sack of shame!"

Graham got up and snorted. "That guy CHEATED! I'm gonna-no...no. I'm not stooping so low as to cheat myself...no way."

He got up and started running again. He soon found himself caught up with the crowd. He was soon starting to pant and slow down.

Rainbow Dash started to notice this and spoke up.

"Get moving! You're falling behind!"

Graham heard this and started to move a bit faster, but for nothing. He started coming to a full stop as the others raced onward.

"Come on...I'm no wimp..." Graham said to himself as he heard laughter from the clone in his brain. He grew furious and snorted once more.

"I...am...NOT...A...WIIIMP!"

After a few minutes he started running again, but quicker than he ever ran before. The flames on his shirt flashed all sorts of colors, as if confused about what feelings he had at the moment.

He soon started to pick up the pace as he caught up once again to the group, passing them all and even the clone. The clone was wide eyed as he passed him. The race started getting closer to the finish line...

Graham and the clone were neck and neck as they saw the finish line.

the others couldn't keep up, so they stopped to see who would win.

Both of them crossed the finish line as a picture was taken by a person with a camera. He looked at the evidence and gasped.

The two contestants panted close to exhaustion and Graham fell onto his back. He felt like his ribs were tearing in twain.

"I...Never...wanna...run...AGAIN..."

"I...won...you...never...have...to...slow...poke..."

The two caught their breath as they moved over to the camera guy.

"The Winner is...Me!" Graham threw his arms into the air and shouted with all his might. The ponies outside cheered as Graham ran around the clone, which looked completely depressed.

"I beat you! I didn't cheat, and I STILL...Beat...you...?"

Graham looked at the clone as it sighed.

He saw the trophy put into his arms as he shook hands with a man. "Congrats, Champ! What are you gonna do now?" The man asked him as he stopped shaking his hand.

"I'm gonna give the title and trophy away...to the light blue man up front."

The crowd gasped as the light blue one looked up, confused. Outside, Rainbow was asking why over and over.

"I don't really think I need this stuff. The title's nice, but it's not me, and I wasn't really in it for the trophy." Graham said as he walked down and placed the trophy down beside the clone.

"But...why would you give it away...?"

"I already told you. I didn't want it in the first place. You can have it, you wanted it."

The clone smiled. "Thanks, buddy, I guess I wanted to win so bad, that I cheated...but you didn't cheat at all...I could learn a few pointers from you, man."

"Eh, no problem. I'm just being nice. Besides, What am I gonna do with a trophy anyways, look at it all day?"

The crowd cheered as Graham started walking away. The clone ran over.

"I just wanted to let you know...that you're the most generous guy I know. I cheated and you still let me have it...thanks again."

"You're welcome...next time, try not to cheat." He said with a smile.

"Hey, why don't we race again? This time, I wont cheat, Pinkie promise!"

Pinkie overheard her first name and giggled at it. "Pinkie...promise!" She said laughing.

The two smiled at each other as they ran back towards the starting line. after another race, Graham panted as he lost this time. The two laughed as Graham sighed.

"I should get going. I got a lover back up in Celestia's Throne Room."

"Well, get going! Don't make her wait!" The clone said as he pushed Graham towards the newly opened portal.

"I guess Generosity really does go a long way..." Graham chuckled to himself as his new little friend pushed him in.

"Your last trials will be the hardest you've done yet, I wish you luck!"

"Thank you! And I hope you've learned a lesson like I have!"

Graham landed back in the lobby as the portal behind him closed. The ponies back in the throne room only watched.

Graham grabbed another apple from the tree that grew in the corner of the room when he heard a sinister laugh. He dropped the apple to see the portal was the source.

"W-What was that...?" He asked himself as he slowly peered inside. Suddenly he was dragged right inside as the Ponies gasped.

"What's going on! I cant see a thing!" Spike said in shock. The hole was showing total darkness.

Soon, they could see him, but nothing else. What was in store for him? What was the laughing coming from? We can only find out in the next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13: So we finally meet

**Hello once more! It is I, your favorite Lord of Doom! Well, it's about time I got these trials finished, don't you think? No worries, they wont be boring! And if they are still boring to you...i don't know how to fix that. haha!**

**To All My Fans with Love (And Tolerance)...**

_**Keep On Rockin'!~**_

Chapter 13: "So we Meet in The Trial of Loyalty..."

Graham soon found himself in the dark. He looked around the emptiness as laughter was heard.

"Show yourself, you bastard!"

"I am right in front of you, Dear boy."

"I cant see a damn thing..."

The laugh got louder as he eventually saw the source in front of him. It was a humongous Dragon. His scales were of the purest black. His eyes glowing red, just like the Window's picture. His teeth were bone white, and he towered over the young human. His muzzle was Narrow and pointed. Spikes, like those of giant thorns, were along his spine. His physique was astounding. He was extremely thin, but showed some muscle mass along his structure. Altogether, it looked like a demon straight out of Hell.

The beast looked down and chuckled. "Do I frighten you, Champion of Equestria?"

Graham looked the part, but shook off his fear and put on a serious attitude.

"You don't scare me."

"Oh, Wonderful dear boy!" The Dragon smirked. "I wouldn't want you to...run away, before your time..."

"Stop messing with me, I'll kick the crap outta you any day!"

The Monster only cackled. His voice seeped with an icy sting.

"So you say.. tell me, do you know what you're up against? you must know fully well that you will die along with Ponyville, and the rest of Equestria?"

Twilight was horrified at the seen she was forced to watch. Her own love, talking to this fiend!

"This isn't part of the trial! How did he get in there!"

Celestia was just as frightened. She took no try at showing it. The rest of the ponies were scared stiff.

Graham still showed toughness. "Answer me this, Sin...How did you find me, or even get IN here."

"I can go anywhere I please, for you see, I am a part of this world as much as anypony. I WAS the one responsible for its creation..."

Graham's eyes went wide. "You Lie!"

"It is no lie, I was responsible for its creators, Celestia and Luna. You see, I have been around even longer than you realize..."

"So lemme guess. Long story short, they vanquished you, and took over as rulers of equestria."

"Precisely! You are quite clever, aren't you..."

"And you want your kingdom back and yaddah, yaddah. Look here, buddy, I am NOT lettin' you hurt my friends, or the Princesses, or even lay a DAMN claw on a single blade of grass! I'm gonna make you a promise, right here, right now. I promise you, Sin, a gruesome beat down you've never felt before! I'm gonna shove my foot so far up you ASS, it's gonna take surgery to remove it! I've got my friends here that would jump in front of a speedin' bullet, see, and I'd do it for them! Why don't you slither on outta here, before you start to piss me off... I have no hesitation about showing you your still-beating fucking black heart!"

The others outside, as frightened as they were, kept cheering. Twilight smiled, she knew fully well Graham wouldn't let anything happen.

Sin's expression changed, but not one of anger... instead it took on a tone.. a decidedly calmer and more unnerving one.

"Oh ho ho ho...dear little human boy, you have no idea who you are talking to...I have a vision from the future to show you. One that will show you what you are up against."

Soon, the darkness around them changed to show a devastating vision of Ponyville. Everything was on fire, ponies running for their lives, some even slain. Demons created by Sin ran around them as they hunted any survivors.

The others outside couldn't believe what they were seeing. This was Ponyville? The future was wrong. DEAD wrong. They all knew it...but...did Graham know it? They couldn't tell. They all prayed that he wouldn't be fooled. Just then, the conversation between the god and hero continued.

"Listen here, for this is a serious choice you must make. Depending on your answer, your fate shall change. To join me, will spare you a certain death. No matter the choice, your friends, will not be so lucky. What...is you answer...?"

Graham only looked around to see the pain and suffering around him. The others walked closer, hoping his choice would stick by them.

Graham stopped looking. He turned towards Sin with a look in his eye that told them all he made his choice.

"I shall..."

The others gasped as Twilight cried. Suddenly, Twilight heard a faint voice.

"wait for it..."

Sin only grinned and stood. "Splendid, just wonderful!"

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say I shall...I shall NOT join you. I shall NOT betray my friends. I promised you the beating of your life, this isn't real, this is FAKE. All of it! Your tricks are NOT gonna save you from me, wherever you hide, you snake! I got friends, and a mare named Twilight Sparkle, who might even be pregnant with my Foal. And if you think that I'm gonna let them down because you think I'm afraid of death, then you know NOTHING."

Twilight gasped and cried with joy as the others cheered. Celestia and Luna knew this entire time that Graham would never let them down.

"I shoulda never thought he'd betray us." Applejack said.

"We never should. We all should have just trusted him. He knew what he was doing." Twilight said through tears.

"I know he'll save us all. and We'll be there to help him through, to the end and even further!" Josh yelled.

The others cheered as Graham heard. Twilight was using magic to call him through their mind connection.

"We all are here for you, Graham..."

"I know, Angel...I know.."

Sin's rage couldn't be more obvious on his face. His facial expression showed anger, than it died down towards annoyance.

"Fine, but you have signed your death warrant. You could have joined me, become second in command, anything your heart desires at your fingertips, but now you want to simply throw it away..."

He slowly rose up to show his massive size. Graham looked up with only his game face on.

"I'll meet YOU, in the final trial. We'll see how big and bad you are in there..." Sin's laughter echoed through the darkness as Ponyville's image shattered like glass. It disappeared, and the portal towards the lobby opened. He jumped in with no delay and soon found himself in the lobby once more. The portal behind him closed as he wiped his forehead.

"Oh man...the last trial...what the heck is it?"

"The Trial of Magic and Strength. Your strength is up there, but you're new to magic...Graham, before you go in, where's the book I gave you?" Twilight sent the thought out.

Graham soon popped the book from his pocket and brought it up to size once more.

"Read the next few spells. Study them, and get ready. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much to lose you so easily."

"You don't have to worry, Hun. Back home, they called me Dragonheart for a reason. I am not letting a overgrown lizard show me up. I've come too far."

Spike overheard the lizard comment and only snorted.

"Graham, just...just be careful...promise me you'll come back in one piece."

"I'm not gonna let you down. There's too much at stake here."

"I love you..."

"I love you too, my angel...when I get out of here, I'm gonna show you the time of your life. I want to spend every day of my life with you, Twilight..."

The others said in unison "Awww..." As Spike only watered up and blew his nose.

"Everypony up there. I thank you for letting me into your hearts when I was first brought here. I know we were at a wrong foot and all, but...It's almost like I've known you guys even before we truly met. Thank you all, for being my friends..."

They all smiled and each spoke up. Each pony gave him their thoughts and gave him promises of being there for him, just like they are with each other. After everything was set and done. He sat down and started studying the book. He would need everything he could learn...

**"Soon, Graham...you shall know my true power...you shall ALL feel it..."**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14: Sin's Tale in the Last Trial

**Hello, Everypony! Sorry for not updating over the last couple days, I wanted to take a much-needed break from writing, my hand was getting cramps and everything, but now I return! I wish you to welcome my newest member of the Story Editing Team, Henry Anthony Courtler! Please read his story on the popular manga, "Rosario Vampire" called "A Beautiful Day" (.net/s/7257255/1/A_Beautiful_Day). This is the Last chapter you'll get before I move on to other Stories. This is going to be a huge series, and I plan to make it as interesting to the viewer as possible. With many adventures ahead for Graham, Aramis, and friends as they meet new friends, and even new enemies, I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter. Thank you all for the support over the progress that was made on this.**

**For all my fans with Love (and Tolerance)...**

**-Doomlord1234 & Henry Anthony Courtler**

**One more thing from the both of us...**

_**Keep On Rockin'!~**_

Chapter 14: Sin's Tale in The Trial of Magic and Strength...

Graham took about a half an hour using a few new spells. Over that time, he was able to learn how to cast what seemed like a small burst from his hand. He didn't understand it, until he experimented.

He jumped and shot the little burst from his hands, he was able to give himself a little height, so he focused on his feet as well, which allowed him to get one extra jump in the air. He was able to Double Jump!

He tried teleporting, but he could only go so far, which was only a few feet, which to him, was a wonderful experience. He was able to use some magic to help his punches have a greater effect, which he used on the apple tree. The punch was a lot more powerful, as he left a big dent in the tree's side.

He felt ready. He was gonna go in there and beat the last trial. After this, he was gonna get back up to his friends and his lover. He could see it now in his head. Twilight giggled as he sent the thought over.

"I cant wait to see you again..."

The voice played over like a record in her mind as she blushed a deep red. "Aww..." She said silently.

He soon walked towards the last portal. He sighed and shook off his doubts. He walked in, and looked around. He was on a giant stone slab with nowhere to go. The area was clouded with darkness, just like before. He looked as frightened as ever, with the unknown shrouding his vision. All he could hear was the laughing of a very frightening Sin.

"Welcome, my dear boy...to the final trial...you think you're tough stuff, hm? Are you sure you don't want to back down now? Perhaps go home...?"

"I already told you, you stupid Entity, that I got a home RIGHT HERE. In Equestria. With my friends, and you're not about to fuck it up!"

"Little boy has gotten an attitude, hm? We'll see about that..."

The dragon only chuckled deeply as he slithered around him, not laying a claw on him, but dangerously close.

"Let me tell you of my tale, little Graham..."

"I don't have time for these games, Sin...I want out of this!"

"You'll leave here in good time, but I figured...I know so much about you, but you know little about me..."

Graham could only get angrier and angrier. Sin was stalling, and he knew it. He tried to throw a punch, but he was stopped by Sin's Powerful Magic. In fact, he couldn't move a bit due to a powerful force that Sin was conjuring.

Graham then looked upon his enemy. The demon changed the scenery around them both to show Sin, and the two Princesses within a vision. With everything Sin explained, the vision showed the same.

"My tale begins a long time ago, even before there was even an Equestria...I was bored of a lifeless plane of existence, so I used what Magic i knew to create the first two beings, of whom you call Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna...I told them that they could create their own world, one that will be perfect." The vision then showed a battle between the three up above the world of Equestria.

"It was only when they created Equestria, that I saw something amiss...the world that was created was almost...too perfect...so I started to bring what you call evil upon the inhabitants of Equestria. Many ponies, even today, still have my little gift embedded into their heads...When Celestia challenged me for bringing horrible things to Equestria, like Disease, and other such wonderful things, I simply ignored her, and went on to my business. They wanted to thwart my reign of the throne I once stood in. When they discovered they could also create, they created the elements of Harmony to defeat me...I was never gone, I was into hiding, regaining my strength..."

The vision the shown Equestria and the bright and colorful scenery of the palace they remade after Sin's Demise.

"They used the power gave unto them, to be able to create the Sun and the moon, and create the first day, and the first night. Little did they know, I was still around...I gave Luna a nice little chat about how her nights were not as favorable as the daylight...So I gave her a little gift of dark power...she titled herself that day as Nightmare Moon..."

Graham's eyes were wide with disbelief. He could believe the story that Sin was telling him. He could only listen to the entity as he continued.

"I was even able to convert the one you know as Discord...He was just a plain old soul with nothing...but he loved pulling pranks...He loved to play tricks upon the ponies of ponyville, Canterlot, everywhere he visited! Of course, with his fun, came some negative reaction...he was an outcast in Equestria. He wanted to have fun...so I let him taste a bit of my magic power...and he used it to cause some...delicious chaos...The ponies in Equestria later deemed him Discord for his mischievous nature and what damages he caused before being turned to stone by your princesses..."

He stroked his scaly chin and chuckled. He looked into Graham's Fear-filled eyes and spoke once more.

"In here, I am quite the force to be reckoned with...I have every advantage, Little one. While you have but a few spells. Sure you have power, but really, how MUCH?"

"Enough to kick your sorry ass over the moon and back, buddy!"

"Such a sharp tongue too! Hahaha! Well, while we are here..let's play a little game...so you think you can really beat me hm?"

Graham looked angry as ever. "No matter what, I could beat the livin' crap from ya!"

"No matter what circumstances, hmm? Alright, your challenge is accepted, little one...Why don't we try this then..."

"The dragon then snapped his claws, and a dark shadow engulfed the field. The others outside were worried as hell at the sight.

Graham soon opened his eyes. He felt funny and he didn't understand it.

"Ugh...what the hell you stupid...ooow..."

He rose his hand to his head to find out he didn't have fingers. in fact, it wasn't even a hand at all! It was...a Hoof! He looked at his body. It was a pony's body that replaced his human form. His fur was a dark grayish color, and he had what appeared to be a horn on his forehead, like all unicorns. His hair and tail was black, with a streak of grey in it. He stood about as tall as where Big Macintosh's height was, although he was far slimmer. His eyes still had that Forest green hue, with a patch of black hair on his chin.

He looked all over himself and was shocked at his new body. He looked over to see a giant Alicorn with a black color, and armor with the similarity of Nightmare Moon's design. His wings were not of feather, but of scale and leather, like a dragon's wings. He over towered the little pony as he laughed.

"W-What the hell is this!"

The Alicorn loomed closer and snorted a black mist from his nostrils. "You said that you could defeat me, with any circumstances...so I'm going to test you on that...I hope you know how to run on all fours!" Was all he said as a bolt of lightning crashed down right in front of him. He jumped and ran backwards as the Alicorn only laughed more at his prey.

"Yes...run! Run while you can! You will never muster the power to defeat me!"

Graham soon got accustomed to his new legs as he then faced his enemy. He focused on his horn to fire a small shot from it. It hit the Demon with little effect. The Alicorn levitated his opponent in the air. He looked upon Graham's frightened face.

"You don't have as much strength as you think." He said as he threw him right into the stone floor with ease. Graham choked out a wail of pain as he collided with the floor. He slowly got up to see the monster step up to him.

"I'm feeling generous today, so I'm going to let you take a good whack at me." The towering alicorn smirked as Graham looked up at him.

"You're kidding..."

"Oh no! I'll let you hit me, you obviously need the practice!" He laughed as he stood completely still for his opponent's content.

Outside the trial, the others looked at Graham's new body.

"Hey Twi! Ain't that a cute lookin' Stallion for ya," Applejack said in a teasing, yet playful tone.

"Applejack...Q-Quit it..." Twilight blushed while staring at the new stallion in the view. She was worried about him. She didn't need distractions. Applejack was only saying it to keep her mind off of the fight, but it didn't work.

Graham took an attempted swing at Sin, but the moment his hoof made contact with Sins' chest; his body recoiled in shock before falling to the ground. He panted as his muscles randomly twitched, causing him to sporadically quick out or twitch his neck in agony from the electric shock he received.

"Did you really believe it would be that easy young one? I'm certainly not enough of a fool to give you an _honest_ attempt at hitting _me_, right?" Sin asked, the sadistic sarcasm dripping off his every word.

"I kinda figured you wouldn't..." Graham said weakly as he slowly stood.

Sin looked upon the human turned pony and smiled. He had an evil thought. He couldn't possibly fight him anymore. He knew having the Champion on his side would be most pleasing, but he needed to seal the deal. He then opened his mouth, a devious smile unseen to Graham because of his position on his face.

"You seem like you're going to faint really soon. Why don't I help you a little..." he offered. Graham snorted.

"I don't need your kinda help, you monster!"

"I don't think you really mean it. Look at you, you can hardly stand! You need my help. I'll let you have a bit of my strength.."

The other ponies looked in horror as the two conversed.

"He cant be serious!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Twilight, Don't let him do it!" Yelled Fluttershy in agreement, leaving the rest of her friends in shock at her outburst.

"I-if you can that is..." she finished up quietly.

Twilight tried to sent a message towards him, but she felt cut off. She knew right away it was Sin's Magic keeping them apart.

"I...I cant..." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Rarity said. "You can send thoughts to him, are you not trying hard enough?"

Twilight looked upon her friends and slowly spoke. "Sin...he's blocking us..."

The other ponies suddenly started to chatter about the matter. They could only talk to each other as they soon started doubting Graham's loyalty to them... Twilight grew angry and angrier, and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"STOP!" The others immediately ceased what they were talking about as they took notice of her pained began to spring from her eyes. "Don't you understand he's not going to let us down? Why would you think he would...?" She said with a shaky voice. The others kept staring at her, feeling terrible about what they were saying about him.

"We're sorry, Twi, but y'all gotta understand...that Sin feller and Graham are talkin and' we don't know what's gonna happen. We're as scared as you are." Applejack spoke up to her. Twilight kept the same look of anger as she eyed all of them, almost as if testing their loyalty.

Twilight sighed. "I know...but please...for me...have faith in him...he would never betray us..." The group nodded in agreement. no matter what thought formed in their head, they would still have confidence that Graham would do the right thing.

Back to the trial room, Graham struggled to stand. He looked upon his enemy as Sin's horn glowed. He closed his eyes, thinking it was the end. He's come so far, just to die in a pit.

He waited for his imminent doom. He soon felt...different...He looked at his body and saw his human form was back, but his costume was changed drastically. His button up shirt was now glowing a golden hue, and on each side of his shoulders, he saw a symbol. One of the Sun on his left shoulder sleeve, and the symbol of the moon on his right shoulder sleeve. On the back of it, the Dragon was now accompanied by a Shield, and upon it, a Sword with wings, much like the symbol of the Valkyrie. The dragon was now wrapped around the sword, looking intimidating. He enjoyed the new look, but then stopped loving his new look and sighed as he looked looked around. He didn't see Sin anywhere, but could hear his voice in an echo that traveled around the room.

"I'll see you when the Sun is highest in the sky...Upon the Summer Sun Celebration...I hope you like the gift..." Was all he heard as laughter filled the air around him.

He soon found himself back at the lobby. The middle of the room gleamed a bit with a shine. He stepped onto the middle as the platform started to move. It traveled upwards for him to meet the door he first entered. Opening the door slowly to see everyone there, he was soon greeted with cheers and hugs by the others. The two princesses could only smiled, a sigh with relief from the older of the two signified that she she was happy nothing happened to him. They soon started asking him questions regarding his health and if anything hurt. He only shook his head as everyone sighed in equal relief.

"So what did he tell you down there?" questioned Twilight. He looked at every one's face to see equal concern amongst them.

"He told me something about a Summer Sun Celebration. That he would see me when the sun is highest in the sky during the celebration" muttered Graham, trying to make sense of what he was told.

"I'm sure he's jus' tryin' to scare ya sugarcube. I wouldn't trust his advice if ma life depended on it." AppleJack consoled. Doubting Sin's threat. The other girls shared their own personal doubt, believing it to just be a bluff to scare Graham into working with him.

Celestia looked thoughtful for a moment before she decide to add in her own input. "Everyone, I believe there are many things to doubt about Sin's surprise for the Sun Celebration. But we must not blow off what information he has given us. The summer sun celebration is within five months. we must prepare for anything that Sin will try to pull."

Graham looked at them all and smiled. "Whatever he tries to pull, I'm gonna hit him harder. I wont let him lay a slimy claw on any of you!" The others cheered after his relieving words.

Twilight walked up to him, and jumped up to meet his face with her own and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright..."

Graham could only hug her as he rubbed her back while she was staring into his eyes. "I would never let anything happen that would keep me away from you..." She soon found her lips on his as they exchanged kisses. The others could only join up in a warm "awww".

Twilight stopped the kiss to look at her man. "You were a pretty nice looking stallion in there, just so you know." she said with a hint of husk and a seductive wink.

"You like me as a stallion?"

"I like you just the way you are. I don't want you to change for me." She added as she giggled. She plopped down onto the floor to meet their friends. Graham was tired, and needed a lot of rest from the difficult trials. He felt as though he could sleep for days.

"Why don't you go rest back at home, Graham. You deserve it." Rainbow commented as she zipped right up to his side, putting a hoof on his shoulder.

"I can take care of Gypsy while you rest..." Fluttershy added after Rainbow Dash's comment. "That is, if that's okay..."

"I'm fine with it. She needs somewhere to go where she can be taken care of. I don't have any food for her, so please, take good care of Gypsy." He smiled as she did.

"Then lets get you into some nice warm pajamas, and get you into bed." Rarity said in her usual manner.

Graham yawned a little bit as the lovely thought of sleeping on a soft mattress clouded his mind. "You have no idea how good that sounds right about now..."

Everyone said their goodbyes to the royal sisters as they lead Graham towards Twilight's Tree House. After about an hour, he soon laid in bed. Twilight walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Good night, my strong man." She said quietly as he soon entered dreamland. She walked quietly as Spike closed the door for her as she left. Spike walked downstairs with her as he pondered.

"Twilight" Spike called. "Do you think that Sin's really going to appear on the Summer Sun Celebration?" She could only look at him with concern.

"Whatever he is going to try, we need to be there for Graham when the time arrives..." Was all she said as she went about reading her books. Spike could only frown as he started cleaning.

"Your right Spike, and we all will be there for him when the moment comes for us to band together to defeat Sin if his bluff comes to fruition." The determination on her face could probably scare even Sin as she helped Spike clean up the place and tidy things up. The two had manged to make the place sparkle from the good cleaning they gave it. Twilight wiped some sweat on her face with a towel.

"I'll be right back Spike. I'm going to go check on Graham and make sure he's okay" she got up from the comfy couch they sat in and began to head for the stairs.

"Go right ahead Twi. He needs to be checked up on, especially after the beating he took from Sin." he called up to her as she went up the staircase.

She walked into his room and saw his sleeping form, a smile on her face. Twilight smiled warmly at him and decided to take a peak at his dream. what she experienced in his dream was very surprising.

"I'm really glad I took Celestia's offer." Graham said with a hoof around her neck, a smile spread across his face.

"I am too Graham." She said quietly.

Graham could only smile outside his dream world, as Twilight made Spike take a letter to Pinkie Pie...

Then a few hours later, Graham woke up as fresh as ever. It was dark out, but he didn't feel tired anymore. He stretched his arms and got up to see a note from Twilight on the night stand.

"Dear Graham,

_We have something you need to pick up. It will be in the park. When you're ready, come down and Pinkie Pie will give it to you._

_Love,_

_ Twilight Sparkle"_

Graham looked at the note with confusion. "What could Pinkie Pie possibly have for me..." He said as he threw the note away. He stepped out of tree house and started treading the path towards the park.

He looked up as he stared at the moon and the stars. "The night sky looks amazing!" He said to himself. "Much better than the ones I had back at home." He kept walking up until the smell of baked sweets enter his nostrils. "Is that cookies?" He asked as he started jogging. The scent became stronger as he neared his destination. He started running at a quick pace, his focus was upon the sweet smell of cookies. He got past a few trees and jumped back to see everypony there with smiles upon their faces.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled at once. Graham smiled as he realised what it was.

There was a banner behind them, spelling the words "Welcome to Ponyville" on it. And beside them was a picnic blanket holding all sorts of goodies upon it. Fruit Punch, Baked Goods, and even a giant cake was piled up on it!

Graham laughed. "You guys didn't need to do this!" He said as Twilight stepped up. "Pinkie Pie even said when you arrived she wanted to throw you a party, remember?" She giggled as Pinkie Pie bounced around him. "It's true! I did! I said it!"

"And Spike helped make the party possible!" Rarity said as Spike blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh stop it, it was nothing!" He said after as he picked up his famous cookies and eating one. Graham soon joined the rest as they partook in the celebration. All of them enjoyed the sweets that were baked by the generous Mr. and Mrs. Cake over at SugarCube Corner.

After eating the goods, Twilight walked over to him, sitting down with him. "There one more thing we all want to give you. It's a little something that I thought us, as a couple, could enjoy together...it was in your dream, too..." She blushed as he soon saw Celestia and Luna flying in the air, they soon landed and both smiled. The younger of the two spoke.

"The fireworks are ready." Luna said as Celestia the raised a wing, signaling to two stallions at the fireworks at the bottom of the hill to fire them. Lights soon filled the night air as everypony started watching. Twilight sat with Graham as they started ignoring the fireworks, and started Kissing each other as one particular firework formed a rainbow-colored heart up in the air. The firework made the others turn their attention towards the all smiled as the two continued to make out during the firework spectacle.

"You know you two, we do need to discuss something quite important regarding the romance you share for one another." Celestia said, as she looked at the fireworks. The two stepped kissing each other wildly and sat on the grass looking at her from behind.

"We do?" was all Graham could manage. He felt a small amount of fear in the pit of his stomach as if he had done something wrong.

"Don't worry Graham, I can assure you that you have done nothing wrong in the slightest. What we need to discuss is more in the realm about your future plans with my beloved student Twilight Sparkle and the intricacies that it brings since your not a stallion. We will talk about this after the festivities so please enjoy the festivities and congratulations on passing the trials." Princess Celestia had been very concerned about their relationship, but had a good feeling Graham would know what to do when the time came for it.

"Thank you very much Princess Celestia." Graham said with a slight bow.

"No need for formalities young Graham. I believe we know each on a certain level we can talk on a first name basis my friend." she assured. "Luna and I have some things to attend to, please excuse us for the time being; though rest assured we'll return in a while." and with a courteous goodbye from both sisters, they hand flown off to attend whatever business they had yet to finish.

"Twilight" Graham started off slowly. "What we feel for each is so very real, that it truly shocks me that I could find this love, this bond we share, but there is one thing I blame myself for." he stared at the firework, a sad smile gracing his face.

"What do you feel so guilty about Graham? Did I do something wrong, what is it something I said o-" she was interrupted shortly by a kiss full on the lips.

"You have done absolutely nothing, but care and love me. It's I who feel that I've let you done in some way. I wasn't really sure what I wanted while I was here, but some way you made that path clear to me and you and the rest of the girls gave meaning to what I did in my day to day life. You made me feel whole again. For years I felt empty, incomplete and the confusion I felt was borderline infuriating. Then I met you and everything changed. I just feel as though I'm an asshole for being so willing to push this relationship on the fast lane and not even consider how much stress it put on you through our toughest and our lowest points. I want to take things easy from here on out, and truly allow the love we share for each other to manifest and grow." Tears brimmed the edges of his eyes and he stared deeply into Twilight's purple pools that he always found himself drowning in.

"G-g-raham" she choked out, tears freely falling down her cheeks. It was like watching a majestic angel cry for the pain and suffering of others. Graham just couldn't handle it, and even he was crying with her.

"I-i love y-you so mu-uch it just hurts Graham." she sobbed as she threw her forelegs around him and pressed her face into his chest.

"I know Twi. It hurts like the intensity of a thousand suns. My love for you is an undying fire and I can never see myself not loving you every moment of my life." he pulled her face up, causing their eyes to meet. It was as if they just understood everything.

"I love you Graham" Twilight said, as her tears slowly stopped.

"I love you too Twilight Sparkle." Graham replied.

The two kissed slowly under the fireworks, uncaring of the festivities that still went on around them.

**Author's Notes**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Friendship is a Miracle. This was a wonderful story to do, and no worries, there will be more...MUCH more..more than you could possibly realize. I mean we have many things in store for you guys, and with the conclusion of this story; comes a new series that has been born. Although Henry ol' boy will be working on the Retelling of this story, I will personally be steam rolling the next few parts of our grand design for our Saga, while Henry will be interacting with you ponies in a very exciting way. To demonstrate the new interactivity, the first chapter has already been redone and a note will be waiting for all of you as the next "chapter" So if you think we're done, you're WRONG. DEAD. WRONG. We've yet to get started If anything. Now if you fans, our backbone to our inspiration to continue, wish to help us with ideas for future updates, we might JUST might add you to our little community, In SOME way or another, whether as a cameo or some bizarre new character; we'll really let you guys in on what will be happening going forward.**

**I think this is about it, fellahs. Until Next time...**

**Keep On Rockin'!~**


	15. ATTENTION!

Heya Everypony! Doomlord here, and I wanted to let you know, we are revamping the series, Oohhh yeaaah.

You're gonna see more of Graham and Co., but first, we gotta set a few things straight.

1) This Story is called "Friendship is a Miracle: Recharged!" It is a total rewrite of the series to iron out many of its flaws.

2) This isnt the end, In case you didnt read. Just figure I'd repeat myself. There's a whole lot more.

3) I have a great team of editors, but we cant go on without your input! Please read the retelling, and tell us what you think!

4) We are also open to any requests to join the team! Got a story you wanna have read, but nopony's reading it? WE CAN HELP! We can advertise your work in our stories, and we'll help you on the track to success!

Anyways, I hope to hear from all of our fans, both old and new! Until Next time...

Keep On Rockin'!~ 


End file.
